


День, изменивший все

by mademoiselle_Linny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Dumbledore, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Severitus, Slytherin Harry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_Linny/pseuds/mademoiselle_Linny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер попал на ... Слизерин? Почему? Кто виноват? И что же теперь делать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа была написана в далеких и благословенных 2008-10 годах, в то время когда трава была зеленее, небо голубее, когда только-только отгремел выход седьмой книги и о ее экранизации мы могли лишь мечтать.
> 
>  
> 
> Отдельная благодарность бете НеЗмеяне.

\- Ну, эта, Гарри, я тебя здеся оставлю. Мне к Дамблдору нужно скорее. Отнести ему кой-чего. А ты сам доберешься. Хорошо? – зычный голос великана перекрыл все звуки улицы.  
\- Конечно, не беспокойся. Что со мной будет? – слегка пожал плечами черноволосый мальчик с пронзительно-зелеными глазами, задорно блестевшими за стеклышками смешных круглых очков, одна дужка которых была замотана скотчем. Честно говоря, ему было немного не по себе. Мальчишка неплохо представлял, что может произойти с ребенком в большом городе. Он лишь хотел проверить, как на самом деле к нему относится этот человек. Сомнения в дружелюбности великана, назвавшегося Хагридом, появились у него еще вчера, после довольно-таки неприятной сцены в хижине. Он вовсе не пришел в восторг от произошедшего, но вида, как всегда, не подал. Скрывать свои чувства он умел практически в совершенстве.  
\- Вот и славно, Гарри. Ты со всем справишься, я уверен. Держи билет свой. Здесь время и место отправки. Ну, эта, бывай. Некогда мне. Дамблдор, того, ждёт, – пробасил великан и с хлопком исчез.  
Мальчик вздохнул, взяв себе на заметку соответствующие выводы. Нерешительно потоптавшись на месте, он развернулся на каблуках и направился в кафе-мороженое, находившееся неподалеку. Он не горел желанием встречаться с «обожаемыми» Дурслями в свой день рождения. Вдобавок  наступало время обеда. А что, как не огромная порция мороженого, может быть лучшим праздничным обедом для ребенка?  
Все столики в кафе были заняты. Гарри огляделся и увидел неподалеку мальчика, которого недавно встретил в магазине мадам Малкин. Купив огромную порцию шоколадного мороженого, именинник направился прямиком к нему.  
\- Позволишь присоединиться? – вежливо спросил Гарри.  
Блондин смерил его оценивающим взглядом и слегка кивнул.  
\- Конечно,- ответил он, манерно растягивая гласные,- а где твой… провожатый? – блондин с интересом оглянулся вокруг.  
\- Ушел.  
\- Он оставил тебя одного? – собеседник пораженно воззрился на него, – это было нехорошо с его стороны – бросить тебя здесь.  
\- Но ты тоже один. Ведь так? – Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- С чего ты взял? Я с отцом. Жду, когда он вернется.  
На какое-то время установилась тишина.  
\- Ах, да! Прости, я не представился, – мальчик встал. – Малфой. Драко Малфой. Для друзей - просто Драко.  
\- Гарольд Поттер. Можно - Гарри.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, затем снова сели, украдкой разглядывая друг на друга. Имя Малфоя Гарри, конечно же, ничего не говорило, в то время как Драко имя нового приятеля было явно знакомо. В глазах блондина загорелись любопытные огоньки, но от расспросов он удержался.  
\- Понимаешь, я вырос… у магглов, - наконец, нарушил неловкую тишину брюнет,- Может, расскажешь мне о Хогвартсе? Ты же наверняка знаешь обо всём лучше, чем я.  
\- Без проблем. Скажи, что именно тебя интересует.  
\- Факультеты в школе. И что такое квиддич?  
\- В Хогвартсе четыре факультета. Слизерин, Рэйвенкло, Хаффлпафф и Гриффиндор. Я попаду в Слизерин. Все поколения моей семьи учились в нем. Тем более, его декан - мой крестный. Он всегда закрывает глаза на шалости и проделки своих подопечных. Защищает от остальных учителей. Нас, слизеринцев, не все любят. Считают темными магами,- усмехнулся Малфой,- ты знаешь про разделение магии? – он вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. Тот очень внимательно слушал.  
\- Нет, откуда? Я о волшебстве знаю  меньше суток…- ответил Избранный.  
\- Если говорить кратко, есть светлая и темная магия. Многие ставят резкую черту между ними, но, по-моему, граница довольно-таки расплывчата. Хотя об этом тебе лучше поговорить с моим отцом или крестным. Они тебе все это расскажут более грамотно, чем я, – на пару мгновений он замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
\- Квиддич - это игра на метлах с мячами, - наконец заговорил он, - но рассказывать довольно утомительно. Это нужно увидеть. Знаешь, через две недели будет встреча английской и итальянской  сборных. Я тебя приглашаю. Познакомишься с моими родителями, – Драко с улыбкой подмигнул Гарри.  
\- Правда? Я с радостью…– воскликнул мальчишка,- А твои родители… Они не будут против? – немного смутился он.  
Драко покачал головой. Гарри от радости едва не подпрыгнул на стуле.  
Ребята болтали ещё довольно долго. Как показалось Гарри, едва вступившему в волшебный мир, Малфой был прекрасным рассказчиком. Вскользь Драко упомянул о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, кем он был, а также, почему имя обычного мальчишки знает вся магическая Британия, и почему каждый второй надеется стать его другом.  
\- Ты знаменит. О тебе детям сказки рассказывают. – Драко широко улыбнулся шокированному Гарри. – Твоя история описана в нескольких книгах.  
\- Правда, – слабым голосом произнес Гарри.  
\- В следующий раз я тебе покажу. Кажется, одна из книг называется «Взлет и Падения Темных сил в 20 веке», – полюбовавшись обескураженным видом собеседника, Драко продолжил. – Многие, и не только дети, мечтают увидеть тебя, в основном, это те, кто сам ничего из себя не представляет и пытается любым способом показать свою значимость.  
Мальчишки замолчали. Гарри обдумывал то, что ему рассказал Драко.  
\- А ты уже слышал про Лютный переулок? – Гарри покачал головой. Драко улыбнулся. – В Лютном переулке располагаются лавки и темномагические магазины. Там можно купить редкие артефакты, книги, ингредиенты.  
\- Ты был там? – Гарри заинтересованно посмотрел на Драко.  
\- Да, и не раз. Мой отец частенько захаживает в Лютный переулок и иногда берет меня с собой. Мое любимое место - лавка «Горбин и Бэркс».  
Во время увлекательного рассказа о Лютном переулке, куда Гарри сразу же захотел нанести визит, к ним подошёл Малфой-старший.  
\- Драко, представь мне своего друга, – Малфой-старший окинул взглядом собеседника сына.  
– Отец, позволь тебе представить: мой новый знакомый - Гарольд Поттер.  
\- Гарри, позволь тебе представить моего отца – лорда Люциуса Малфоя.  
Узнав, с кем именно беседует его сын, Малфой-старший внимательно, но незаметно осмотрел спасителя магического мира, словно тот был музейным экспонатом.  
Но вот часы пробили пять, и Гарри засобирался домой. Люциус пообещал забрать его на матч по квиддичу.  
Драко с отцом проводили мальчика до станции.  
– Ну, что, до встречи? – немного грустно спросил Гарри.  
– Ты можешь мне писать!  
– Э-э-э, писать? А как? Я не знаю твоего адреса.  
– Всё очень просто…  
Драко объяснил, как пользоваться совиной почтой.  
– Пишешь письмо, привязываешь его к лапке своей совы и говоришь ей, кому отнести. И все, она сама меня найдет.  
Поздно вечером мальчик добрался до дома. Поднявшись в спальню, Гарри разделся и лег в кровать. Он ещё долго не спал, вспоминая этот воистину чудесный день. Да, именно чудесный!  
Подумать только! Сначала к обычному мальчишке явился самый настоящий великан, потом он узнал правду о своих родителях,  затем он отправился не просто в Лондон, а в его волшебный квартал, где столько всего удивительного, а в дополнение -  встретил нового друга. Словом, он впервые праздновал свой день рождения. Праздновал по-настоящему, с подарками, тортом, а не в тёмном чулане наедине с пауками и старыми швабрами. Теперь он поедет в Хогвартс. И очень постарается поступить в Слизерин.  
Ведь там будет Драко. С этой мыслью он и уснул…


	2. Chapter 2

Проснувшись рано утром, Гарри начал вспоминать события прошедшего дня. Информация, полученная им от Хагрида и Драко, сильно разнилась – кому верить? Гарри не понравилось поведение Хагрида в хижине. Все было очень правдоподобно…но! Гарри привык доверять своей интуиции. Где-то проскальзывало это самое «но». Что-то удерживало Гарри от того, чтобы полностью довериться Хагриду. И во время их краткого путешествия великана не волновало, как Гарри в одиночку доберется до дома - это тоже не способствовало доверительным отношениям. С другой стороны - Драко. Сперва, в магазине мантий, он Гарри не понравился, но буквально час спустя они вполне хорошо пообщались. И вот тут Драко показался ему совершенно другим. Да, он вел себя несколько высокомерно, но, увидев его отца, Гарри понял, откуда Драко перенял большинство своих привычек. И мистер Малфой... Гарри заметил, как пристально Люциус его рассматривал. И приглашение на матч…  
Хорошенько все обдумав, Гарри решил не идти на соревнование. Всегда можно сослаться на наказание Дурслей. А в том, что оно будет, Гарри не сомневался. Вчера во взгляде дяди он явственно прочитал обещание возмездия. Но вот переписываться с Драко можно. С такими мыслями Гарри встал и спустился на кухню готовить завтрак. После отъезда дяди Вернона тетя отдала ему список дел на неделю и тут же ушла за покупками. Гарри усмехнулся. Кажется, родственнички начали его побаиваться, о чём свидетельствовала стоявшая за завтраком гнетущая тишина. Даже Дадли старался держаться подальше от своего дорогого кузена. Ничего, август в таком режиме вполне можно пережить…  
Письма от Драко приходили дважды в неделю. Их приносил филин, на лапке которого он рассмотрел кольцо с гербом Малфоев. Гарри задавал в письмах кучу вопросов, на которые Драко подробно отвечал. Вечерами он читал учебники. Драко прислал ему книгу «История Хогвартса». Она была довольно-таки интересной. Всё это помогало скрашивать скучные вечера у Дурслей.  
Однажды, вернувшись с работы, дядя врезал в дверь комнаты Гарри замок. И теперь его запирали вечером и выпускали утром. На матч его, конечно же, не пустили, как он и предполагал. Дядя Вернон орал очень долго и громко. Видимо, он позабыл о том, что не только тетя Петунья может подслушивать соседей. На следующий день скандал в доме Дурслей обсуждала вся улица. Вот так будущий маг и провёл этот месяц.  
Тридцать первого августа, он подошел к дяде Вернону:  
\- Дядя, вы не могли бы завтра отвезти меня на вокзал? -  по нервному шевелению газеты он понял, что его вопрос услышан.  
\- Мы выезжаем завтра в 9 часов, мальчишка. Не успеешь собраться, пеняй на себя. До Лондона пойдешь пешком. Ты меня понял?  
Ответа не потребовалось. Гарри поднялся к себе и начал пересматривать свои вещи. Он с нетерпением ожидал завтрашнего дня, гадая, что же он может ему приготовить.  
Вокзал встретил его шумом проезжающих мимо тележек, криками людей, провожавших своих родственников. Гарри не любил большого скопления народа. Наверное, потому, что всю свою жизнь он провел в Литтл-Уингинге, тихом, спокойном городке. Дядя, погрузив его вещи на тележку, уехал, оставив его одного. В первое мгновение Гарри испугался, но потом, взяв себя в руки, пошел искать нужный барьер. Драко еще в самом начале объяснил, как пройти на платформу 9 и 3/4, удивляясь тому, что этого не сделал Хагрид. Подойдя к стене между платформами 9 и 10, Гарри замер. Впереди него шумела большая рыжая семья. Он замер на мгновение, а потом проскочил барьер вслед за ними. Открыв глаза, которые он успел зажмурить, Гарри вздохнул. На перроне уже стоял паровоз, подающий громкие гудки к отбытию. Родители спешили дать последние напутствия своим чадам, те, в свою очередь, торопились избавиться от родительской опеки и найти своих знакомых.  
Отыскать свободное купе оказалось непросто, но Гарри это удалось. Устроившись у окна, он ждал Драко, с которым они договорились встретиться в поезде. Тот обещал сам найти его.  
Паровоз дал последний гудок и тронулся в путь. Через несколько минут дверь купе открылась. Гарри вскинул голову, ожидая увидеть Драко. Но в купе зашел мальчик из той многодетной рыжей семьи, с которой он проходил барьер.  
\- Можно подсесть к тебе? - немного стесняясь, спросил мальчик. – Видишь ли, все остальные купе заняты…  
\- Да, пожалуйста, заходи, - Гарри с интересом взглянул на вошедшего.  
\- Рон Уизли, – представился рыжий.  
\- Гарри Поттер, – он затаил дыхание. Вот шанс проверить то, что говорил Драко.  
\- Ты на самом деле тот самый Гарри Поттер? – в глазах рыжего зажегся интерес. – У тебя и шрам есть?  
\- Да, есть, - Гарри немного смутился от такого энтузиазма.  
\- Показать можешь? – глаза Рона не отрывались от его лба. Гарри ничего не осталось, как приподнять челку и продемонстрировать шрам. – Ух ты! Знаешь, я его именно таким и представлял.  
Гарри замолчал. Навязчивый интерес собеседника стал его раздражать.  
\- А ты помнишь, как Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть пришел к вам?  
\- Нет, как бы я мог это запомнить? Мне ведь был всего-навсего год, – Гарри уже с откровенной неприязнью смотрел на соседа.  
\- Ну не знаю, ведь говорят, что дети многое помнят, - на минуту рыжий замолчал – Значит, и как он выглядит, ты тоже не помнишь? Жаль, – сник новый знакомый.  
А вот Гарри совсем не было жаль. Ему очень захотелось, чтобы пришел Драко, как, оказалось, отвязаться от соседа было очень и очень сложно.  
\- А ты с магглами рос? Ну, и как они?  
\- Разные. Мои не очень, но другие, наверное, лучше. А какая у тебя семья?  
\- Ну, мы все волшебники. У меня пять старших братьев и младшая сестра. Но про меня не интересно. Ты на какой факультет хочешь попасть? Я только на Гриффиндор. Там все мои учились.  
После этих слов Гарри понял, что Гриффиндор будет последним факультетом, на который он захочет попасть.  
В это мгновение дверь купе снова открылась, и Гарри увидел растрепанную девочку, а рядом с ней мальчика с круглым лицом.  
\- Вы не видели жабу? Невилл потерял, а я помогаю искать ее.  
Гарри не успел ответить, как рыжий сказал:  
\- Ты что, не видишь – мы заняты. Жабу не видели, поищи в другом месте. Не мешай нам.  
От этих слов в купе наступила тишина. Гарри взглянул на девочку, в ее глазах появились слезы.  
\- Прости его. Мы никуда не выходили. Посмотрите в туалете.  
Благодарно улыбнувшись, парочка исчезла, а Гарри повернулся к Рону:  
–Зачем ты так с ней говорил? Она же не сказала тебе ничего плохого.  
\- Не обращай внимания. Она же девчонка. Успокоится, – Рон снова посмотрел на него. – За какую команду ты болеешь?  
В этот момент дверь открылась в третий раз. Гарри застонал и повернулся к входящему.  
\- Мне сказали, что в этом купе, возможно, едет сам Гарри Поттер.  
Глаза Драко смеялись. Он оценил измученный вид друга и заинтересованный взгляд рыжего.  
\- А ты, наверное, Драко Малфой. Мне отец про тебя рассказывал. Гарри не будет с тобой разговаривать, – сказав это, Рон посмотрел на Гарри. – Этот, – пренебрежительный кивок в сторону Драко, – сын темного волшебника. Его отец был одним из слуг Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Тебе не стоит с ним общаться. Тем более, он попадет в Слизерин, все в его семье были темными и учились там, – он снисходительно посмотрел на Гарри. – Держись около меня. Я тебе про всех расскажу.  
Гарри посмотрел на Драко, тот побледнел от ярости.  
\- Драко, ну, наконец, ты меня нашел, - Гарри с радостью протянул вошедшему руку, которую тот пожал, – может, пойдем в твое купе, в этом я оставаться не хочу.  
Драко рассеянно кивнул, пытаясь успокоиться и держать себя в руках:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Уизли, я сам могу решить, к какому факультету принадлежать и с кем мне дружить.  
Тот сидел, открыв рот и смотря на Гарри пустыми глазами:  
\- Я не понял. Ты чего это с ним уходишь? Ты не слышал, о чем я тебе говорил?!  
\- Я все услышал достаточно хорошо. Я не глухой, – Гарри с неприязнью посмотрел на Рона, и вышел вслед за Драко.  
В коридоре он увидел, что свидетелями этой сцены стали  Невилл и его помощница. Они стояли и очень внимательно приглядывались к Гарри. Драко потянул его за рукав к своему купе. Оказалось, что оно находилось в соседнем вагоне. Подойдя к нужной двери, Драко распахнул ее и втолкнул Гарри внутрь.  
\- Прошу любить и жаловать. Это - Гарри Поттер, – Драко, как всегда, растягивал слова. – Гарри, знакомься: Винсент Кребб, Грегори Гойл, – он кивнул головой на двух похожих мальчиков. – Блейз Забини, – кивок в другую сторону на высокого темноволосого мальчика с чуть раскосыми карими глазами. – С нами еще едут девочки, но они сейчас в другом купе.  
Улыбнувшись и пожав всем руки, Гарри устроился напротив Драко.  
– Рассказать тебе, как прошел матч?  
\- Расскажи, – за одним рассказом последовал другой, а затем и третий. Незаметно к ним присоединились две девочки.  
\- Пэнси Паркинсон, Милисента Булстроуд, – представил Драко.  
Через некоторое время в купе заглянул рыжеволосый кучерявый юноша в мантии:  
\- Первокурсники, пора переодеваться в форму! Хогвартс уже недалеко.


	3. Chapter 3

Первокурсники столпились на берегу озера. До замка им предстояло добираться на небольших лодках. Как объяснил Хагрид, это была традиция, берущая начало ещё со времен основателей. В лодках помещалось по четыре человека. В одной лодке с Гарри оказались Драко, Рон и Невилл. Рыжий, видимо, решил, что ещё не все потеряно, и пытался возобновить разговор, кидая в сторону Драко гневные взгляды. Гарри было не до него. В непроглядной тьме, будто прямо из воды, поднимался величественный замок с башенками и бойницами, а его огромные окна отражали свет усыпавших небо звезд. Гарри отвлекся и не заметил, как Рон с Драко затеяли потасовку. Лодка начала раскачиваться, Гарри вскочил, чтобы остановить их, но не удержался и свалился за борт. Мальчишка, не успев даже испугаться, быстро ушел под воду. Но тут кто-то или что-то приподняло его и швырнуло в лодку. Отдышавшись, он огляделся. Все первокурсники с любопытством наблюдали за происшедшим. Кто-то тыкал пальцем в его сторону, несколько девчонок до сих пор испуганно повизгивали, а кто-то, вероятно, из будущих гриффиндорцев, готовился нырять ему на выручку. Рон сидел красный как рак. Драко виновато поглядывал на Гарри.  
    – Что это было? – шокировано спросил несостоявшийся утопленник.  
    – Наверное, гигантский кальмар. Мне про него рассказывал дядя, – ответил Невилл.  
    – Драко, что произошло? – обратился к приятелю Гарри, вытирая чудом уцелевшие очки мокрым подолом мантии.  
    На эту реплику отреагировал Уизли:  
    – Малфой полез ко мне. Из-за него ты и свалился. Я уверен, он хотел тебя убить, ну, или покалечить, а еще…  
    Что же он хотел сказать еще, Гарри так и не узнал. На этот раз вмешался Невилл:  
    – Гарри, он врет. Рон сам начал задирать Драко, а когда ты вскочил, он сильно качнул лодку, – Невилл испуганно посмотрел на Гарри, – я ничего не смог сделать, я держал Тревора.  
    – Тревора? – Драко уже успокоился и снова начал растягивать слова.  
    – Тревор – это моя жаба. Он постоянно пытается убежать. Еще раз извини, Гарри.  
    – Невилл, прекрати извиняться. Главное - мы разобрались, кто виноват, – Гарри обвиняюще посмотрел на Рона. Тот ничуть не смутился.  
    – А он врет, – пожал плечами рыжий.  
    – Хватит, Уизли. Мы и так уже все поняли. По-твоему, здесь лгут все, кроме тебя. Надоело, – отрезал Гарри, выжимая рукав мантии.  
   

    В этот момент они подплыли к берегу, где их уже встречал Хагрид.  
    – Так, все за мной. Не отставать. Потеряетесь – искать не будем, – он громко рассмеялся. – Гарри, а ты чего мокрый такой?  
    – Я в воду упал, – Гарри чувствовал себя отвратительно. Одежда была тяжелой и после щупалец кальмара сильно отдавала рыбой, с волос капало, к тому же, было очень холодно.  
    – Ничего, профессор МакГонагалл тебя приведет в порядок. Или, хочешь, я могу… – великан уже потянулся за зонтиком.  
    – Э-э-э, нет-нет, спасибо, я потерплю! – Гарри почему-то вдруг отчетливо вспомнился хвостик Дадли, и он решил не рисковать.  
    Хагрид остановился перед высокой дверью и трижды постучал. Тут же дверь распахнулась. За ней находилась небольшая комната с высоким потолком и без окон, лишь в противоположном конце была еще одна дверь.  
    – Здеся я вас оставлю. Ждите, профессор МакГонагалл скоро заберет вас, – с этими словами Хагрид развернулся и исчез. Долго ждать не пришлось. Мгновение спустя в комнату через вторую дверь вошла высокая худая женщина со строгим лицом.  
    – Сейчас вы будете проходить распределение по факультетам. На протяжении всего срока обучения ваши достижения будут приносить вашему факультету очки, а за ваши проделки очки будут сниматься. Вы будете жить и проводить свободное время в комнатах, принадлежащих вашему факультету. У вас будут деканы – те, к кому вы можете подойти с любой просьбой или претензией. Они постараются решить все ваши проблемы, – строгим взглядом пробежавшись по перепуганным первокурсникам, она остановила свой взгляд на Гарри. Поджав губы, волшебница взмахнула палочкой, и его одежда мгновенно высохла. Со всех сторон раздался восторженный шепот.  
    – Спасибо, – тихо проговорил Гарри.   
Профессор уже отвернулась и пошла вперед. Все двинулись за ней. Как только они вошли в Большой Зал, их на мгновение оглушил гул сотен голосов. Гарри был просто поражён. Зал оказался таким огромным, что в нем легко поместился бы дом Дурслей. На каменных стенах – точно так же, как в «Гринготтс», – горели факелы, потолок терялся где–то вверху, пол был вымощен булыжником. Помимо факелов зал освещали тысячи свечей, плавающие в воздухе. Вот стоят четыре длинных стола, над каждым из них висят флаги. На другом конце зала за таким же длинным столом сидели преподаватели. Сейчас все смотрели на них: студенты - со смесью иронии и любопытства, учителя - оценивая. Перед главным столом стоял трехногий табурет, на котором лежала старая, потрепанная, латаная шляпа. Рядом с собой Гарри внезапно услышал восторженный шепот:  
    – …говорят, его зачаровывал сам профессор Дамблдор, и он отображает состояние неба, – это говорила растрепанная девочка, помогавшая Невиллу найти жабу. Гарри стал оглядываться, чтобы понять, о чем она говорит.  
    – Посмотри наверх, – ткнул его в бок Драко, – это она про потолок.   
Гарри поднял голову, и у него перехватило дыхание. Вместо потолка было самое настоящее небо, на котором в данный момент сверкали миллионы созвездий.  
    Засмотревшись, он пропустил момент, когда шляпа скрипучим басом запела:  
    _«Может быть, я некрасива на вид,_  
 _Но строго меня не судите._  
 _Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти,_  
 _Что вы там ни говорите._  
 _Шапки, цилиндры и котелки_  
 _Красивей меня, спору нет._  
 _Но будь они умнее меня,_  
 _Я бы съела себя на обед._  
 _Все помыслы ваши я живу насквозь,_  
 _Не скрыть от меня ничего._  
 _Наденьте меня, и я вам сообщу,_  
 _С кем учиться вам суждено._  
 _Быть может, вас ждет Гриффиндор, славный тем,_  
 _Что учатся там храбрецы._  
 _Сердца их отваги и силы полны,_  
 _К тому ж, благородны они._  
 _А может быть, Хаффлпафф ваша судьба,_  
 _Там, где никто не боится труда,_  
 _Где преданны все, и верны,_  
 _И терпенья с упорством полны._  
 _А если с мозгами в порядке у вас,_  
 _Вас к знаниям тянет давно,_  
 _Есть юмор и силы гранит грызть наук,_  
 _То путь ваш – за стол Рэйвенкло._  
 _Быть может, что в Слизерине вам суждено_  
 _Найти своих лучших друзей._  
 _Там хитрецы к своей цели идут,_  
 _Никаких не стесняясь путей._  
 _Не бойтесь меня, надевайте смелей,_  
 _И вашу судьбу предскажу я верней,_  
 _Чем сделает это другой._  
 _В надежные руки попали вы,_  
 _Пусть и безрука я, увы,_  
 _Но я горжусь собой»_.  
    – Когда я назову ваше имя, сядьте на табурет и наденьте шляпу, – профессор МакГонагалл развернула свиток. – Приступим.  
    Первая девочка - Ханна Эббот - отправилась в Хаффлпафф, а следовавший за ней Грегори Гойл – в Слизерин. Гарри с интересом следил за происходящим. Вот вызвали растрепанную девочку.  
    – Грейнджер Гермиона, – небольшая пауза. – Рэйвенкло.  
    – Лонгботтом Невилл, – на этот раз пауза затянулась. – Гриффиндор.  
    – Малфой Драко, – Гарри со смехом смотрел, как его друг гордо вышагивает к шляпе. Все заметили, как аристократа передернуло, когда он ее надевал.  
    – Конечно, она же была на голове грязнокровки, – зашипел рядом Уизли.  
    – Слизерин.  
Гарри смотрел, как Драко весело подмигнул ему и направился к своему столу.  
    – Кто бы сомневался, что он попадет в Слизерин. Помни, Поттер, что я тебе говорил про него. Он темный, – Уизли шипел и плевал все это практически в ухо Гарри, которого передернуло от омерзения. Спасла его МакГонагалл:  
    – Поттер Гарри.  
Весь зал посмотрел на него. Разговоры стихли. Гарри на негнущихся ногах подошел к шляпе и надел ее.  
    – Так, так, так. Что же я вижу, – раздался тихий голос в его голове, – есть благородство, есть храбрость – это черты Гриффиндора, но так же есть хитрость, желание достичь многого… О, и довольно редкий дар. Очень интересно. Может, сам скажешь, куда ты хочешь? Подумай, у нас есть время. Я никуда не спешу.  
    – Я хочу в Слизерин, уважаемая Шляпа, туда попал мой друг Драко Малфой.  
    – О, великолепно. С таким другом, как Малфой, ты точно достигнешь многого. Ты хочешь спросить о чем-то?  
    – А можно?  
    – Конечно! Я тебе уже сказала, что никуда не спешу. Времени у меня очень-очень много, разговаривают со мной, как правило, раз в год, так что твой интерес мне приятен.  
    – Вы помните моих родителей?  
    – Поттер и Эванс… Конечно, помню. Поттер был гриффиндорцем, а вот Эванс… В ней было много слизеринского. Она тоже хотела туда попасть. Там у нее был друг. Что ж, здесь я ошиблась. Возможно, все было бы по-другому, но я посчитала, что магглорожденной ведьме будет трудно в Слизерине. Что-то еще?  
    – А можно Вас попросить, – поинтересовался Гарри. – Сыграть милую шутку - она не принесет никому никакого вреда, уверяю Вас.  
    – Я вижу твои мысли. Еще один Уизли. Да, как для него, так и для его семьи это будет удар. Договорились, но пообещай мне одну вещь.  
    – Какую?  
    – Если у тебя будет возможность, приходи поговорить со мной.  
    – Я согласен.  
    – Удачи тебе, в этот раз я не ошиблась. В тебе действительно много слизеринского, – мысленно сказала ему шляпа и прокричала: – Слизерин!!!

    Гарри встал. В зале стояла такая же гнетущая тишина, как и минуту назад. Но вот стол Слизерина начал аплодировать, а столы Хаффлпаффа и Рэйвенкло подхватили. Гарри подошел к своему столу и сел рядом с Драко. Тот был несколько встревожен.  
    – Почему так долго?  
    - Со шляпой общался, – Гарри весело улыбнулся ему. – Я нашел, как подшутить над Уизли.  
    – Как, ты общался с этим мерзким куском ткани? – Драко передернуло. – И в чем же заключается шутка? – он повернулся и внимательным взглядом проследил за тем, как Рон подходит к шляпе.  
    – Сейчас увидишь, – таинственно прошептал Гарри.  
    – Хаффлпафф, молодой человек! – громко прокричала шляпа. – И только Хаффлпафф! там вам самое место!  
    – Нет, вы ошибаетесь, я должен попасть в Гриффиндор! – стонал Уизли. – Это ошибка, ошибка!  
    – Никакой ошибки здесь нет. Прекратите истерику и ступайте к вашему факультету! – МакГонагалл строго смотрела на Уизли. Тот, красный, словно перезрелый томат, то ли от смущения, то ли от обиды, поплёлся к своему столу. Распределение продолжалось.  
    – Как ты это сделал? – Малфой вопросительно посмотрел на своего друга, – Как?  
    – Шляпе было очень скучно, ну, и я предложил ей сыграть такую шутку. Я же не перегнул палку? – Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на Рона. Тот сидел, повесив голову и не реагируя на внешние раздражители.  
    – Все в порядке, – Малфой усмехнулся, – все удалось, ты его сделал, и никто не догадается!  
    Наконец-то распределение завершилось, и после небольшой речи директора, в которой он объявил, что преподавателя по ЗОТС не будет до октября, начался пир.  
    Гарри взглянул на учительский стол.  
    – Который твой крестный? – обратился он к Малфою.  
    – Он во всем черном, – отозвался блондин, Гарри взглянул повнимательнее. Мужчина был высок, худощав, с неухоженными волосами и внимательным взглядом пронзительно-черных глаз, который в данный момент был устремлен прямо на него.  
    – Кажется, я ему не понравился, – протянул Поттер.  
    – Не ты. Ему все не нравятся. Я вообще иногда сомневаюсь, любит ли он меня, – Драко вздохнул. – Не бери в голову. Как я уже говорил, своих он не трогает.  
    – Пир окончен, – произнес сидевший во главе преподавательского стола волшебник с длинной белой бородой. – Все идем спать.  
    - Это Дамблдор, – пояснил Драко.– Отец считает его сумасшедшим. Ну, пошли. Главное, не потеряться и не отстать.  
    Старосты Слизерина, имена которых Гарри не запомнил, повели первогодок за собой. Они спустились вниз по длинной каменной лестнице и попали в темный коридор. Кое-где на стенах висели портреты, надменно смотревшие на проходивших. Они подошли к картине, на которой был изображен очень бледный молодой человек, одетый в средневековый костюм. В руках он держал книгу.   
    – Власть Слизерину, – произнес староста. Оторвав взгляд от книги, портрет кивнул, и рама отъехала в сторону, открыв проход в стене.  
    – Добро пожаловать, – проговорил староста, – сегодня напутственной речи не будет. Декан занят. Поэтому все расходятся по спальням. Ваши вещи уже доставлены, – и семикурсник чинно удалился. Гарри был уже очень уставшим, единственное, что он заметил, это преобладание зеленого цвета в интерьере. Едва коснувшись головой подушки, мальчик заснул.  
      
    В то время, пока Гарри мирно спал, многие в Хогвартсе размышляли о нем. Одним из этих многих был директор. Альбус Дамблдор сидел в своем кабинете, и, глядя на стоявший перед ним Думосброс, предавался мрачным мыслям. Он думал о том, что недавно произошло. Почему же Поттер попал на Слизерин? Это рушило все его далеко идущие планы. А еще ему донесли, что он общается с Малфоем-младшим. Настроение у директора испортилось еще во время распределения, и даже его любимые лимонные дольки не могли помочь. Как же ему следить за этим мальчишкой? Если бы он и Уизли попали на один факультет, не было бы никаких трудностей. План. У Альбуса был план, и он все равно будет ему следовать. Увидев усмешку, появившуюся на губах директора, феникс, внимательно следивший за ним, вылетел в окно.  
      
    Вторым человеком, размышлявшим о Гарри Потере, был его декан, Северус Снейп. Мальчишка во всем внешне оказался похож на отца, только глаза - глаза достались ему от Лили. Для Снейпа стало шоком, что Поттер попал на его факультет. Северус, благодаря шпионскому чутью, знал, что у директора какие-то свои, известные лишь ему одному планы насчет Поттера. То, как блестели глаза старого интригана, когда он рассказывал о мальчишке, говорило о многом. Для директора распределение Поттера тоже стало неприятной неожиданностью. Зато теперь у Северуса есть прекрасный шанс присматривать за мальчишкой, да ещё и законный повод вытаскивать его из неприятностей. А что эти неприятности будут, он ни на минуту не сомневался. Его крестник вместе с Поттером, если тому досталась хоть малая толика отцовских талантов, способен перевернуть всю школу верх дном. Засыпая, Северус видел перед собой прекрасные зеленые глаза Лили.  
      
    Старая распределяющая шляпа лежала на полке в кабинете директора, посмеиваясь про себя. Да, хорошую шутку она провернула с этим рыжим Уизли. А еще ее очень заинтересовал Поттер. Был у него один дар, и дар этот она встречала последний раз 20 лет назад. Но как он мог оказаться у мальчика, она не представляла, ведь способность передавалась, она знала точно, только по мужской линии - от отца к сыну. Да, у Поттера было полно загадок.  
      
    Разбудил их староста. Гарри надел очки и огляделся. В спальне располагалось пять кроватей под зелеными пологами, рядом стояли шкафы, прикроватные тумбочки. С одной стороны на стене располагалось большое окно. Гарри завороженно смотрел в него, вспоминая, что они находятся в подземелье…  
    – Окно волшебное, открыть его нельзя, – он повернулся к говорившему. – Вставай и приводи себя в порядок. Сейчас Снейп речь скажет.  
    Гарри начал быстро собираться. В дверях его уже дожидался Малфой.  
    – Как спалось?  
    – Отлично, – Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
    – Интересно, а как спалось Уизли после твоей шутки?  
    Продолжая болтать в том же ключе, мальчишки пошли в гостиную. Вчера у Гарри не было возможности рассмотреть ее как следует. Здесь тоже преобладал зеленый цвет, но он был другого, более глубокого малахитового оттенка. В одной из стен располагался большой камин, возле него стояли удобные кресла. Внезапно дверь открылась, и в гостиной появился их декан. Он был все в той же черной мантии и с точно таким же непроницаемым выражением на лице. Маг окинул стоявших перед ним долгим, тяжёлым взглядом.  
    – Меня зовут Северус Снейп. Я ваш декан. Вы можете обращаться ко мне всегда, когда у вас возникнут серьёзные проблемы, и я постараюсь их решить. Вы так же должны знать, что к нам, слизеринцам, предвзятое отношение. Поэтому старайтесь не ходить по одному и не спешите заводить друзей с других факультетов. Будьте всегда готовы к занятиям - мне бы не хотелось, чтобы из-за вас факультет терял очки. Старайтесь не попадаться на шалостях. Я не всегда буду рядом, чтобы помочь. И помните: быть слизеринцем – это почетно, что бы ни думали об этом другие факультеты, – он еще раз обвел всех внимательным, оценивающим взглядом, чуть дольше задержавшись на Гарри. Не сказав больше ни слова, Снейп, взметнув мантией, развернулся на каблуках и исчез за дверью.  
     
    Большой зал встретил Гарри шумом и аппетитными ароматами. За завтраком им выдали расписание. Сегодня у них была трансфигурация, чары и зелья. Две пары проходили с гриффиндорцами, а зелья с хаффлпаффцами. Не вовремя вспомнился Уизли, кричавший, что шляпа допустила ошибку. Возможно, и допустила, но, как понял Гарри, так думал только сам «потерпевший». Гарри взглянул на учительский стол. В центре сидел директор Дамблдор. Внезапно директор повернул голову и очень внимательно посмотрел в глаза Гарри. Шрам отозвался тупой, ноющей болью.  
    – Что случилось? – на Гарри смотрела Пэнси Паркинсон. – Ты схватился за голову. Болит? Наверное, вы вчера праздновали распределение, – она лукаво улыбнулась. – Может, сходишь в больничное крыло?  
    – Спасибо, Пэнси, у меня просто шрам кольнуло, но сейчас уже все в порядке, – Гарри было приятно легкое беспокойство в голосе девочки. – Ну, ты готова? – дождавшись кивка, он повернулся к другу. – Драко?  
    – Готов.  
      
    – На трансфигурации может быть сложно, профессор МакГонагалл - декан гриффиндорцев и попустительствует им, – объясняла мальчикам Пэнси. У дверей кабинета их уже ждали Кребб, Гойл, Забини и Милисента. Одновременно с ними подошли гриффиндорцы. Дверь в класс открылась. Урок был не очень сложный, так как за август Гарри все-таки прочитал учебники. К концу урока ему удалось заставить спичку превратиться в иголку. На чарах тоже не было ничего интересного, кроме падения на пол профессора Флитвика, прочитавшего в списке имя Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Малфой долго веселился по этому поводу. Запомнились Гарри зелья. Когда Гарри с Драко добрались до кабинета, там уже расположились хаффлпаффцы. Гарри взглянул на Рона и прыснул от смеха. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене, отдельно от всех, и на лице у него была написана вселенская скорбь. Гарри заметил, что к Уизли обратилась с каким – то вопросом одноклассница, а он в ответ лишь огрызнулся.  
    – Мне Квентин сказал, что рыжий уже успел настроить против себя весь факультет, – Драко тоже внимательно смотрел на парня.  
    – Он порывался идти к Дамблдору, просил перевести его на Гриффиндор, но профессор Спраут, она у них декан, сказала, чтобы не занимался ерундой. В ответ он ей нагрубил, и она назначила ему отработки на месяц с Филчем. А потом с ним долго разговаривали его братья, – щебетала Пэнси, также наблюдавшая за Роном. – Ведь он вчера специально раскачивал лодку, чтобы ты упал.  
    – Знаю, Пэнси, знаю. Но я, кажется, уже отомщен. Ведь он попал в Хаффлпафф. Это того стоило, – ухмыльнулся Поттер. И все трое радостно засмеявшись, принялись обсуждать прошедшие уроки.  
    Класс зельеварения располагался в подземельях. В нем царили полумрак, сырость и холод. Все расселись и стали ждать Снейпа. Он буквально ворвался в класс, прошел к своему столу и повернулся к студентам лицом, при этом полы его мантии взметнулись маленьким ураганом. Знакомство с классом он, как и все, начал со списка учащихся. Дойдя до фамилии Гарри, он ухмыльнулся:  
    – Так, так, так. Гарри Поттер. Наша новая знаменитость… Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я буду вам спускать все проделки, раз вы находитесь на моем факультете?  
    – Нет, профессор, только половину. Большую половину, – Гарри с вызовом посмотрел на учителя и заметил, как у того дрогнули губы, а в непроницаемых черных глазах сверкнули задорные искорки.  
    – Отлично, мистер Поттер, отлично, – протянул зельевар. – Мистер Уизли, если я попрошу Вас принести безоаровый камень, где вы будете его искать?  
    Рон сидел и бессмысленно взирал на Снейпа.  
    – Не имею понятия, сэр.  
    – Прекрасно, Уизли, прекрасно. Видимо, на братьях-близнецах мозги в вашей семье закончились, – Рон покраснел, но Снейп уже не обращал на него никакого внимания. – Поттер, тот же вопрос.  
    – Достану из желудка козы, сэр.  
    – Прекрасно. А для чего он нужен, вы знаете?  
    – Безоар – это универсальное противоядие, сэр, – Гарри заметил странный взгляд, которым его смерил Снейп.  
    – Отлично. Десять баллов Слизерину и минус десять баллов с Хаффлпаффа. Поттер, останьтесь после занятия.  
    – Хорошо, сэр.  
    После этого Снейп, казалось, потерял к Гарри всякий интерес, но тот иногда ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды профессора. Когда занятие закончилось, Гарри и Драко остались в кабинете.  
    – Малфой, разве я просил Вас остаться? – Снейп с притворным удивлением посмотрел на крестника.  
    – Нет, но…  
    – Ладно, я все равно хотел поговорить и с тобой тоже. Поттер, тебе нравятся зелья? – Снейп подошел и сел за соседний стол, внимательно наблюдая за мальчиками. – Ты прочел учебник летом, если я не ошибаюсь?  
    – Да, сэр. Мне нравятся зелья, это очень интересный раздел магии, – при этих словах Снейп слегка улыбнулся. – А за август я и правда прочел учебник, да и Драко мне многое рассказал.  
    – Прекрасно. То, что Драко разбирается в зельях, я знаю, – декан замолчал, видимо, что-то решая про себя. – Я назначаю вам индивидуальные занятия по зельям три раза в неделю. Понедельник, среда, пятница с шести до половины девятого. А теперь - брысь отсюда.  
    Гарри и Драко, подхватив сумки, быстро выбежали из кабинета. Ужин уже начался, и они поспешили в Большой Зал. А Снейп еще долго сидел в пустом кабинете, предаваясь невеселым мыслям. Если бы только Лили не бросила его тогда, Гарри был бы его сыном.  
    Его, а не глупого позёра и эгоиста Джеймса Поттера.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри легко втянулся в школьную жизнь. Учиться было очень интересно. Раздражало только повышенное внимание к нему. Казалось, ученики выучили расписание первого курса Слизерина, они подстерегали его в коридорах, перед аудиториями, не спускали с него глаз в большом зале. Драко их поведение развлекало.  
    – О, я иду рядом с самим Гарри Поттером. Я буду рассказывать об этом своим детям, – манерно растягивая слова, подтрунивал он над ним.  
    – Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, то род Малфоев на тебе прервется, – обычно отвечал ему Гарри. Пэнси, часто ходившая вместе с ними, гасила все начинающиеся ссоры.  
    Только слизеринцы относились к нему спокойно, они считали ниже своего достоинства вести себя подобным образом. И Гарри в который раз порадовался, что выбрал правильный факультет.  
    Любимым предметом оказались Зелья. Наверное, на это повлияло отношение к зельям Драко. Тот ими буквально грезил, с удовольствием рассказывал всем о своих успехах. Гарри смущало только отношение Северуса к нему. Нет, он не снимал с него баллы, не назначал отработки, но он постоянно язвил, сравнивал его с отцом, придирался по мелочам, а потом вдруг переставал замечать. Драко тоже был в недоумении от такого отношения и решил в тайне от Гарри написать отцу. В тайне, потому что не хотел лишний раз расстраивать друга. Ответ он получил через два дня за завтраком.  
    – Прочти, – Драко передал письмо Гарри, – это тебе ответ, почему наш декан так тебя любит.  
    Гарри быстро пробежал письмо глазами и смутился.  
    – Теперь понятно хотя бы, почему он сравнивает меня с отцом, – Гарри вздохнул. – И что теперь делать?  
    – Как что? Найти все про Мародеров, – глаза Драко загорелись. – Это чисто с исследовательской стороны. Хотелось бы знать, чем еще, помимо издевательства над нашим деканом, прославился твой отец с друзьями.  
    – И как мы узнавать-то будем? – Гарри встрепенулся, отыскать хоть какие-нибудь факты об отце он очень хотел.  
    – Спросим у того, кто их знал, – победно ответил Драко.  
    – У Снейпа?  
    – Идиот! Кто был знаком с твоими родителями, когда они были еще школьниками.  
    – Директор. Я к нему не пойду, не нравится мне, как он на меня смотрит.  
    – Подумай еще, – Драко вздохнул и сжалился над другом. – Ты знаешь, в чем-то Северус по отношению к тебе прав: до тебя уж очень все долго доходит. Это же Хагрид.  
    Гарри моментально расслабился, Хагрид ему тоже не очень нравился, но он был намного лучше, чем директор.  
    – Драко, ты гений. Как же я мог забыть? Он мне сам рассказывал, что неплохо знал моего отца, – Драко снисходительно улыбнулся. – Когда идем, на выходных?  
    – Зачем же ждать так долго? Вот сегодня после ужина и пойдем.  
    Занятия в тот день тянулись нестерпимо долго. Профессор МакГонагалл задала им огромное домашнее задание, после, на Травологии, они все перепачкались в земле, последний урок были Чары с хаффлпаффцами. Заняв свое место, Гарри привычным взглядом окинул класс и заметил Рона Уизли, тот сверлил его гневным взглядом.  
    – Ну, и что я ему опять сделал? – Гарри вздохнул. – Сегодня у нас еще даже занятий вместе не было.  
    Драко посмотрел на Рона.  
    – Не обращай внимания. Он тебе напакостить ничем не сможет.  
    Наконец, урок начался, и в класс вошел профессор Флитвик.  
    – Сегодня мы будем проходить заклинание «Вингардиум Левиоса», оно необходимо для перемещения предметов. Ну-ка, запоминайте, – и он стал показывать, как правильно надо двигать палочкой. – Отводите руку вправо и вверх. Так, тренируйтесь.  
    К концу занятия только у Драко перо оторвалось от стола.  
    – Молодец. Все посмотрите на мистера Малфоя, – верещал Флитвик, – 20 баллов Слизерину.  
    В это время раздался небольшой взрыв, и повалил темный дым. Все повскакивали с мест, глядя в сторону Рона Уизли. Тот сидел весь в саже, перед ним лежало обугленное перо.  
    – Мистер Уизли, надо быть аккуратнее. Я же объяснял, как правильно читать заклинание, – Флитвик рассердился. – 10 баллов с Хаффлпаффа. И сходите приведите себя в порядок.  
    Рон вскочил с места, собрал свои вещи и выбежал за дверь. Гарри посмотрел вслед Рону, ощущая жалость к тому. Но Драко не дал ему времени на раздумья.  
    – Пойдем скорее на ужин, а после - к Хагриду. Нам еще надо успеть до отбоя, а не то с нас Снейп три шкуры снимет, – Драко фактически тащил Гарри в Большой зал.  
    – Так может, пойдем в выходные? – Гарри с надеждой взглянул на друга.  
    – Ну, уж нет. Мы же решили идти сегодня. Или ты уже не хочешь узнать о своем отце? – Драко уже понял, как именно нужно напоминать Гарри. – Конечно, если ты не хочешь, то и мне не очень надо, – Гарри вздохнул. Домашнее задание по зельям на завтра еще не было готово, но переубедить Драко не существовало никакой возможности. Заметив в глазах Гарри обреченность, Драко весело стукнул его по плечу.  
    – Не беспокойся. Я уверен, что Снейп нас не поймает. С зельями я тебе помогу, у меня все готово.   
После этого обещания Гарри снова улыбнулся. В принципе, не только Драко умел добиваться своего.  
    Оставив вещи в комнате, они вышли из школы.  
    – Так, Гарри, до отбоя у нас час, поэтому я предлагаю поторопиться, – и Драко быстро пошел по направлению к домику лесника.   
Проучившись в школе две недели, Гарри так и не поговорил ни разу с Хагридом. Лесник прислал ему приглашение на чай в пятницу в конце первой учебной недели, но в этот день у Гарри были дополнительные занятия по Зельям, и он не пошел, впрочем, он не очень-то и хотел. Добравшись до дома Хагрида, они постучали в дверь. Внутри залаяла собака, и раздались неторопливые шаги.  
    – А здорова, Гарри, – взгляд лесника скользнул по Драко, – и тебе, Малфой, – Драко сморщился от такого обращения, но промолчал.  
    – Хагрид, мы к тебе по делу, – Гарри, помня про отбой, перешел к делу.  
    – Ну, э-э-э-э, тогда заходите, – лесник посторонился, и Драко с Гарри вошли в дом.   
Это была одна большая комната: в дальнем углу стояла кровать, в центре находился стол, рядом стояло несколько стульев. С потолка свисали какие-то сушеные травы.  
    – Может, чайку, того, сделать, – он с надеждой посмотрел на Гарри, тот отрицательно покачал головой. – Ну, тогда садись и выкладывай, чего случилось.  
    – Хагрид, расскажи про Мародеров, – лесничий заулыбался.  
    – Понятно, про папку хочешь узнать? Расскажу все, что помню. Мародеры, они, это, твой отец, Джеймс Поттер, Сириус Блэк, Ремус Люпин и Питер Петтигрю. Они, как близнецы Уизли - никакого с ними сладу не было.  
    – Они издевались над профессором Снейпом?  
    – Гарри, ты пойми, они детьми были, ну как вы с Малфоем. Они просто розыгрыши любили, а так как все они из Гриффиндора, то доставалось, в основном, слизеринцам. А профессор Снейп был очень нелюдим, да потом эта история с Лили, – великан мгновенно замолчал.  
    – А что с моей мамой?  
    – Ну, в общем, они со Снейпом, ну, как бы тебе сказать, дружили, в общем, а Джеймс в нее влюблен был, – Хагрид покраснел, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Гарри. – Вот, в общем, так. А чего это вы заинтересовались мародерами? – попытался он сменить тему.  
    – Хагрид, ты назвал четыре имени, – лесник вздрогнул. – А что случилось с остальными тремя мародерами? – Гарри внимательно наблюдал за лесником, от него не укрылось, как тот занервничал, Драко тоже с возрастающим интересом прислушивался к беседе.  
    – Сириус Блэк? Гарри, моя мама в девичестве носила фамилию Блэк!  
    – Да, кузен это ее, – нехотя проговорил Хагрид. – Что с ними случилось, не помню я, Гарри, честное слово. – Хагрид посмотрел в окно. – И вообще идти вам пора. Отбой был пять минут назад.  
    Когда мальчики вышли на крыльцо, Хагрид, помявшись, произнес:  
    – Гарри, ты не бери все это в голову, ну, то, что я тебе сказал. И заходи, ну, просто так, чайку попить.  
    Не сказав друг другу ни слова, мальчики заспешили к школе. Каждый думал о своем. Гарри не мог понять, что это за тайна с друзьями отца и дружбой мамы со Снейпом. А Драко пытался вспомнить о Сириусе Блэке. Казалось, он совсем недавно что-то такое слышал. В раздумьях они и подошли к дверям и замерли.  
    – Прекрасно, мистер Поттер, наша знаменитость, и его верный друг, мистер Малфой. Порядки не для вас? – профессор Снейп окинул их цепким взглядом, из-за его спины выглядывал довольный Рон. – Драко, как ты считаешь, что скажет Люциус, когда я напишу ему о твоем поведении? – бархатный голос декана обволакивал. – А вам, Поттер, наверное, хочется отработок у меня? Вашим опекунам, кажется, магглам, я писать не буду, – Драко побледнел при упоминании своего отца. – Ждите меня в моем кабинете, а я пока разберусь с мистером Уизли, – Гарри заметил, как с лица Рона пропала довольная улыбка. Они с Драко нехотя поплелись в кабинет декана, Гарри корил себя, ведь не хотел же он идти. Драко тоже шел подавленный: отец будет очень недоволен, получив письмо с известием о нарушении им правил.  
    – Не переживай, – Гарри остановился перед дверью в кабинет Снейпа и посмотрел на Драко. – Снейп мне отомстить хочет, а не тебе.  
    – Ладно, Гарри, ты ни в чем не виноват. Я понимаю, нас Уизли заложил. Будем думать, как отомстить, – в это мгновение к ним подошел Снейп и, открыв кабинет, пропустил их вперед.  
    – Прекрасно, мистер Поттер, вы подбили Драко на прогулку по школьной территории. Ну и где же вы были? Я предполагаю, быть может, в запретном лесу? – Снейп распалялся все больше и больше. – И вам, конечно, все равно, какие проблемы могут возникнуть из-за вас у Драко. Вы такой же, как и ваш отец.  
    – Крестный, это я уговорил Гарри пойти к Хагриду, – Драко посмотрел на Снейпа. – Во всем виноват я, а не он.  
    – Драко, я не верю тебе. Ты защищаешь друга, это красиво, но не по-слизерински.  
    – Да, сэр, Драко просто хочет меня защитить, – Гарри быстро взглянул на Драко, надеясь, что тот все поймет. – Я уговорил его пойти со мной к Хагриду, так как хотел кое-что узнать. Мы заговорились и не заметили сколько времени. Он не виноват.  
    – И что же вы такого хотели узнать у нашего доблестного лесника, поделитесь, – Снейп подошел к своему столу и сел. – Неужели сведения, которые он мог вам поведать, не могли подождать, скажем, до выходных?  
    – Нет, не могли, сэр. Я хотел узнать, – Гарри улыбнулся и прямо взглянул в глаза Снейпу, – кто такие мародеры, что они делали.  
Снейп побледнел.  
    – Вы удовлетворили свое любопытство? – голос его опустился еще ниже и постепенно стих.  
    – Да сэр, но не до конца, – Гарри решил: умирать - так с музыкой. – Вы не хотите ответить на пару вопросов? – он перестал обращать внимание на Драко, который дергал его за рукав. – Скажите, что такого вам сделали мой отец или моя мама, – Гарри смотрел на ошеломленного Снейпа, представляя, что же тот теперь с ним сделает. – А не могли бы вы сказать мне: кто такой Сириус Блэк?  
    – Довольно, мистер Поттер, – Снейп пришел в себя, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, на скулах заиграли желваки. – Вы уже сказали слишком много, пора бы остановиться. Я не собираюсь отвечать на ваши вопросы. Вам интересно -  вот вы и ищите ответы, – на минуту в кабинете повисла тишина. – Драко, я ничего не скажу Люциусу, я понимаю, ты в этом не виноват. Мистер Поттер, месяц взысканий у меня и, – он запнулся, снимать баллы с собственного факультета не хотелось. – Вы свободны.  
    Драко и Гарри вылетели из кабинета и, пробежав в сторону гостиной, остановились перед пустым классом. Драко, схватив Гарри за руку, затащил того внутрь.  
    – Зачем ты устроил этот спектакль? – он гневно смотрел на приятеля. – Зачем нужно было Снейпа так доводить? Идиот, он же тебя теперь еще больше ненавидеть будет.  
    – Пойми, Драко, – весь запал Гарри прошел, и он сел на парту. – Если бы я не перевел все на себя, то он бы написал твоему отцу, и тебе бы досталось. Меня же он в любом случае ненавидит, так хоть теперь есть за что. Нас двоих могли наказать, а теперь только меня одного, это не так уж и плохо, – Гарри и Драко замолчали.  
    – Ладно, я уже говорил: во всем виноват Уизли, надо придумать, как ему отомстить.  
    – Что мы можем сделать? – Гарри смотрел на друга - тот, как правило, был генератором идей, правда, не всегда успешных.  
    – Для начала, я полагаю, Снейп снял с него баллов 20.  
    – За что?  
    – Как за что? Сплетничать на своих товарищей - это некрасиво, – Драко пытался скопировать манеру Снейпа говорить и с улыбкой увидел, как друг оживился. – Знаешь, я читал про одно зелье, которое на краткий период лишает человека ума.  
    – Это как? – Гарри стал заинтересованным.  
    – Ну, выпивший его временно лишается разума, не контролирует свое поведение, но через два часа действие зелья проходит, – Драко задумчиво рассматривал стену. – Рецепт есть в одной книге у нас в поместье. Я напишу отцу, и мы его сварим.  
    – А где ингредиенты брать будем? – Гарри уже представил, как они отомстят рыжему.  
    – Ну, ты же на месяц подписался к Снейпу на отработки, герой ты наш, – Драко ухмыльнулся. – Варить буду я. Решено, пошли писать письма.  
    Выйдя из пустого класса, они направились в гостиную, которая уже наполовину опустела.  
    – Надо бы еще спросить у мамы о ее кузене, Сириусе Блэке, – продолжал Драко. – Кстати, ты не забыл об эссе по Зельям? – услышав стон Гарри, он продолжил. – Не бойся, мы, Малфои, друзей не бросаем, сейчас принесу свое и помогу написать тебе.  
    Через три часа уставшие, но довольные они пошли спать. Эссе было сделано, письма отцу и матери написаны, план мести составлен.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующим утром первыми двумя уроками стояли зелья. Гарри шел на них, как на казнь. Он понимал, что декан ничего не забудет, а еще сегодня должны были состояться дополнительные занятия. Письма Драко отослал до завтрака, ответ они ожидали дня через два – три. Единственное, что чуть–чуть приподняло настроение, так это убитый вид Уизли. Пэнси которой они рассказали сокращенную историю, обещала узнать полную роль Рона в случившемся. Дверь класса открылась. Снейп окинул всех презрительным взглядом и пропустил внутрь.   
– Сегодня мы напишем контрольную работу по прошедшим двум темам. Вопросы перед вами, – он взмахнул рукой, и на доске позади него появились вопросы. – После письменной работы вы сварите зелье сна, рецепт там же. Малфой и Поттер - на первую парту передо мной.   
Гарри и Драко, встав, прошли на первую парту. Письменное задание было легким, и Гарри справился с ним без труда. Сдав Снейпу пергамент с ответами, он, взяв ингредиенты, приступил к практической части. Через пять минут Драко присоединился к нему. В этот момент Снейп решил пройтись по классу.   
– Мистер Уизли, шпионить за товарищами у вас получается намного лучше, чем отвечать на вопросы, – голос Снейпа был полон сарказма. – До конца занятия, осталось всего двадцать  минут, поспешите.   
Снейп вернулся за свой стол и окинул класс взглядом.   
– Поттер, задержитесь после урока.   
– Хорошо, сэр.   
Драко беззвучно засмеялся.   
– Не бойся, если бы он хотел тебя убить, то уже сделал бы это.   
– Успокоил, Драко, – Гарри попытался улыбнуться.   
– Поттер, раз вы начали разговоры, то, я полагаю, вы уже закончили практическое задание?   
– Да, сэр.   
– Драко, ты тоже?   
– Да, сэр.   
– Прекрасно, сдайте образцы.   
Гарри и Драко разлили получившееся зелье по колбам и поставили их на стол Снейпа. Вслед за ними потянулись другие ученики. Все вышли из класса, оставив внутри только Гарри и Драко.   
– Драко, разве я просил тебя остаться? Мне казалось, я говорил только о Поттере.   
– Но, крестный…    
Гарри потянул его за руку:   
– Подожди меня за дверью.   
Драко встал, кинув настороженный взгляд на Снейпа, и вышел. На несколько минут в классе воцарилась тишина.   
– Вы хотели о чем-то со мной поговорить, сэр? – Гарри встревоженно посмотрел на декана.  – Вы хотите отказать мне в дополнительных занятиях?   
– Нет, Поттер. Вы будете продолжать учиться... – Северус помолчал, – отработки также остаются в силе. Месяц, Поттер.   
– Да, сэр, – Гарри повеселел.   
– Вчера вы спрашивали меня про… Сириуса Блэка. Я бы посоветовал вам поискать в газетах, – Снейп старался не смотреть на него. – Теперь идите, а то Драко подслушивать неудобно.   
Гарри быстро направился к двери.   
– Не забудьте вечером прийти сюда, Поттер.   
– Конечно, сэр, – открыв дверь, он столкнулся с Драко.   
– Ты все слышал? – тихо спросил Гарри. Глаза Драко блестели.   
– Вечером пойдем в библиотеку, там есть подшивки газет, – Драко задумался, – хотя нет, подождем письма от матери. Или поищем сами и подождем письма. Одно другому не помешает. Выше нос, Гарри, скоро мы будем веселиться.  
– Он не отказал мне в дополнительных уроках, – Гарри  мечтательно улыбнулся.  
– А мне еще говорили, что это я на зельях помешан, – Драко ткнул друга в бок. – Давай поспешим, О Великий Будущий Зельевар! – засмеявшись, они побежали к МакГонагалл.   
За обедом Пэнси рассказала все, что ей удалось узнать по поводу вчерашнего происшествия.   
– Уизли посчитал, что во всех его проблемах виноваты вы оба. И он решил вас подловить на чем-нибудь. Случайно он увидел, как вы выходите из школы. Подождав немного, он пошел к Снейпу и все тому рассказал. Ну, дальше Снейп вас застукал. Но потом он назначил Уизли месяц отработок у Филча, – Гарри вздрогнул: лучше уж он будет у Снейпа, чем с Филчем. – И еще снял 15 баллов за то, что он не в своей гостиной после отбоя.  
– Ну, в общем, так ему и надо, – Драко разглядывал преподавательский стол. – Кстати, напомните мне, когда у нас начнется ЗОТС?   
– С октября, – Гарри наслаждался минутами ничегонеделанья, – там с этим профессором Квиреллом что-то замутили, и он оказался в Святого Мунго. Обещали, что выйдет с октября.   
Закончив обед, Драко, Гарри и Пэнси поспешили на историю магии. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Гарри столкнулся с близнецами Уизли. За те дни, что он провел в школе, он успел услышать очень много интересных историй о них. Близнецы учились в Гриффиндоре на третьем курсе и имели славу заядлых шутников. Поравнявшись с Гарри, один из них подмигнул ему и, стукнув второго локтем, улыбнулся. Гарри удивленно заморгал, а близнецы весело продолжили спускаться по лестнице. Перед дверью стояли хаффлпафцы. Не успели Гарри с Драко появиться, как перед ними вылез Рон.   
– Ну, и сколько сальноволосый ублюдок снял с тебя баллов, Поттер?   
– Прости, о чем ты, Уизли? – Гарри изобразил на лице непонимание.   
– О вашем дорогом Снейпе, об этой летучей мыши. Хорошо вас наказал-то? – Гарри понимал, что не стоит поддаваться на провокацию, но и молчать тоже не хотелось.   
– Знаешь, Уизли, помой рот с мылом, прежде чем говорить о нашем декане, – он произнес это громче, чем требовалось, и к ним тут же подошли Кребб, Гойл и Забини.   
– Гарри, что произошло, что этот  доносчик сказал? – Блейз нахмурился, стоя ближе всех к Уизли. – Ты ведь не испугаешься повторить свои слова?  
– Конечно, нет, – Уизли постарался гордо вскинуть голову, чем заслужил смешки всех присутствующих. – Я поинтересовался у нашего Героя Магического Мира, какое наказание сальноволосый ублюдок ему назначил.   
– Как ты назвал моего крестного? – Драко побледнел от ярости. – Дуэли, Уизли, не побоишься?   
При этих словах Рон побледнел, но кивнул.   
– Зал Наград, сегодня в полночь, – Драко ухмыльнулся. – Мои секунданты, – он обвел взглядом присутствующих. – Скажем, Поттер и Забини, не откажетесь?  
– Нет, Драко, я с тобой, – Забини положил руку на плечо Драко. – А кто будут твоими секундантами, Уизли? Спрячешься за спинами братьев, или ты и их уже своими выходками достал? – он насмешливо посмотрел на Рона.   
– Ну, со мной будет… – Рон также посмотрел на присутствующих и приуныл. Он успел поссориться со всем своим курсом, а идти на поклон к братьям было по-детски, – Харрис? – Рон вопросительно посмотрел на мальчика, с которым иногда сидел вместе.   
– М-м-м, – казалось, тот обдумывает ситуацию, – хорошо.   
– Значит, договорились, – Блейз радостно улыбнулся. – В полночь в зале Наград, не опаздывай, – в этот момент дверь класса открылась, и ученики зашли внутрь.   
Урок по истории магии все использовали, чтобы подготовить домашнее задание или поспать. Гарри устроил допрос Драко.   
– Ну и что это за магическая дуэль с этим рыжим?   
– Успокойся, – Драко рассеянно рисовал на пергаменте птичек. – Дуэли не будет.   
– Постой, как не будет? – Гарри уставился на Драко.   
– Рот закрой, – насмешливо зашипел Блейз, сидевший рядом с ними. – Гарри, мы же все-таки слизеринцы - это раз, а второе, – он обменялся хитрым взглядом с Драко, – сегодня в полночь Филч вместе со Снейпом будут проверять как раз третий этаж и совершенно случайно…   
– Чисто теоретически, – перебил его Драко, – они могут заглянуть… ведь могут, Блейз?   
– Конечно, могут, Драко. И не только могут, но и непременно заглянут в зал Наград.   
Минуту Гарри молчал, понимая, что они на самом деле слизеринцы, а вот ему до этого еще учиться и учиться, а потом засмеялся. Драко с Блейзом насмешливо наблюдали за ним.   
– Знаешь, Гарри, я верю, что когда-нибудь ты научишься быть слизеринцем,– от того, с каким пафосом это было сказано, Гарри засмеялся еще сильнее.   
Оставшееся от урока время Драко и Блейз обсуждали квиддич, а Гарри листал учебник по зельеварению. После звонка Драко с усмешкой посмотрел на друга.   
– Эй, великий зельевар, пошли на ужин и на дополнительные занятия,  – Гарри рассеянно заморгал, – я уверен, ты сегодня шокируешь Снейпа своими познаниями.   
Покидав вещи в рюкзак, друзья заспешил в Большой зал. Проходя мимо библиотеки, Гарри дернул Драко за рукав мантии и кивнул на дверь.   
– Жаль, не получится в библиотеку зайти, – Драко посмотрел на мадам Пинс, которая выдавала стопку книг Гермионе Грейнджер. – Хотя, ты знаешь, если… – на мгновение он замолчал. – Нет, пойдем сами. Завтра во время обеда, – Гарри грустно глянул на дверь библиотеки и поспешил за Драко.   
После ужина они спустились к кабинету Снейпа, тот уже ждал их.   
– Готовим зелье от простуды, рецепт на доске. Драко, принеси ингредиенты, – он махнул рукой в направлении хранилища. – Поттер, быстро отвечайте, что случится, если смешать волчью траву и корень валерьяны?   
– Сильнодействующий яд, сэр. А если туда еще добавить Лунную траву и полынь, то можно получить зелье сна без сновидений.   
– Перо феникса - что это?   
– Это редкий ингредиент, одно из составляющих мифического эликсира силы, так же используется в обезболивающих настойках, сэр.   
– Почему же он такой редкий, Поттер?  
– Фениксов осталось немного, сэр. – Снейп задумался.   
– Откуда ты все это узнал? – он с интересом посмотрел на Гарри, ненависть к его отцу давно отошла в прошлое. Нельзя было отрицать, что мальчик был очень одаренным.  
– Я прочитал несколько дополнительных книг, сэр.   
Снейп усмехнулся:   
– Драко, ты можешь выходить, я не собираюсь никого убивать.   
Драко тут же показался из хранилища с целым подносом всяких корешков и травок.   
– Я просто долго их сортировал и отмеривал, – он чуть покраснел.   
– Конечно, именно поэтому они свалены у тебя в кучу, – Снейп встал и направился к двери. – Я вернусь через час, все должно быть готово. Поттер, после урока приберетесь в хранилище, Драко устроил там погром, и тоже можете быть свободны.   
– Да, сэр, – дружно сказали Гарри и Драко.   
– Если возникнут какие-то вопросы, я буду у себя в кабинете, – с этими словами Снейп вышел из класса.  
Приготовив зелье и так и не дождавшись Снейпа, Драко помог Гарри в хранилище, и они, тихо покинув кабинет, пошли в свою гостиную.   
– Драко, а как мы Снейпа предупредим насчет Уизли?   
– Очень просто. Блейз послал ему записку.   
– Он не догадается, что это мы?   
– Конечно, он узнает это, Гарри. Но мы, в отличие от Уизли, не покидаем гостиную после отбоя - это раз, и мы слизеринцы - это два.   
– Как я понимаю, именно второй пункт и является самым главным, – Гарри веселился. – Значит, если Рон нажаловался на нас, это плохо, а если мы на него - это хорошо.   
Драко устало взглянул на друга.  
– Гарри, но мы же никуда ночью не пойдем. Правильно? И, даже наказав тебя, он не снял ни одного балла со Слизерина. И притом, наказал он тебя совершенно за другое, и ты это понимаешь. Кстати, за то, как Уизли отозвался о крестном, ему и ста очков снятых мало будет. Вот так вот.   
– Я понял - двойные стандарты: что позволено слизеринцам, ни в коем случае нельзя другим.   
– Ты прав, Гарри, и главный принцип: «Не пойман - не вор», – на этом наши герои сели делать домашнее задание. Блейз, примкнувший к ним, загадочно улыбался и перемигивался с Пэнси. Наконец, Гарри не выдержал.   
– Ну, что еще я должен узнать?  
– Все в порядке, – Блейз выдержал театральную паузу. – Там будет еще и МакГонагалл. – После этих слов все четверо разразились смехом.   
  
На следующий день за завтраком произошло сразу два события. Во-первых, пришли письма для Драко, и он, успев схватить летевшие прямо в тарелку послания, тут же углубился в чтение. Во-вторых, у Гарри снова заболел шрам, причем, намного сильнее, чем тогда, в первый раз. Теперь боль была просто невыносимой. Ему пришлось до крови закусить губу, чтобы не закричать на весь зал. Пэнси и Блейз, которые первыми заметили его состояние, поспешили отвести Гарри к мадам Помфри. Через мгновение в Больничное Крыло ворвался Снейп, которому о происшествии сообщил Драко. Блейз с Пэнси взволнованно толклись у дверей палаты.   
А дело было так. На завтраке появился директор. Почему появился? Потому что видел его Гарри крайне редко и не из-за плохого зрения, а по причине отсутствия директора, как в школе, так и в Большом зале, соответственно. Где пропадал директор, было тайной для всей школы. Как уже говорилось, он появился за завтраком и начал буравить Гарри взглядом. Не выдержав, тот повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. И все. Ему показалась, что кто-то стукнул его по голове, в глазах все закрутилось, и шрам взорвался болью.  
  
Первым, что, очнувшись, увидел юный Поттер, был белый потолок больничного крыла. В палате, кроме него самого, находились мадам Помфри и… Снейп. Последний смотрел на Гарри каким-то очень странным  встревоженным, взглядом.   
Заметив, что мальчик очнулся, профессор подошел поближе к койке ученика.   
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – его голос звучал напряженно.   
– Все в порядке, сэр.  
Тот с недоверием уставился на Гарри.   
– Правда, все хорошо, я, пожалуй, пойду, а то опоздаю, – он попытался подняться, но мадам Помфри тут же оказалась рядом.   
– Куда это вы собрались, молодой человек? – она сердито посмотрела на Гарри. – Вот выпейте это восстанавливающее зелье, а теперь это, и поспите, – она взглянула на Снейпа. – Он останется здесь до обеда. Поговорите с ним после, – это последнее, что услышал Гарри, проваливаясь в сон.   
  
Забрать его пришли Драко, Блейз и Пэнси. Последняя суетилась вокруг него, как наседка, в то время как Драко с Блейзом обменивались понимающими улыбками. Все вместе они спустились в Большой зал и устроились за своим столом.   
– Никто не знает, что произошло, – начала Пэнси, – ты вдруг побледнел и стал задыхаться.   
– Я ничего не помню, – Гарри вздохнул. – Помню, взглянул на директора - и все, дальше туман. А кто Снейпа позвал? Я за завтраком его не заметил.   
– Я пошел за ним, когда Пэн и Блейз тебя повели в больничное крыло, – Драко был серьезен. – Мне не понравилось, что с тобой произошло. Впрочем, Северусу тоже.   
– Не берите в голову, – Гарри пытался растормошить друзей, – лучше расскажите мне, как прошла вчерашняя охота, – и он повернулся к столу Хаффлпаффа.   
– Все как мы и предполагали. Его отвели к директору и послали письмо домой, а за завтраком пришел вопиллер. Кстати, Харриса отпустили, он отделался только устным выговором, – Драко заулыбался.   
Оглядывая Большой зал, Гарри опять встретился взглядом с близнецами, и опять, как тогда на лестнице, они ему подмигнули. Он не смог скрыть улыбки, глядя на них.   
– Да, кстати, Северус просил передать тебе, чтобы ты сегодня не приходил. Он освобождает тебя от взысканий, – Драко загадочно посмотрел на него. – Ты уже поел? Тогда пойдем почитаем письма.   
Встав, они направились к выходу, когда их догнали Пэнси и Блейз.   
– Мы с вами, – они посмотрели на друзей. – Вы что-то замышляете, и мы хотим в этом участвовать.   
Драко посмотрел на Гарри и, вздохнув, кивнул.   
– Две головы хорошо… – начал он.   
– А четыре лучше, – смеясь, закончила за него Пэнси. И они вчетвером поспешили на последний урок.


	6. Chapter 6

Если бы директор или кто-нибудь из профессоров поздним вечером поднялся по главной мраморной лестнице Хогвартса - школы Волшебства и Чародейства - на четвёртый этаж и позволил бы себе прогуляться по коридору до портрета Глумливой Эльзы, и если бы этот кто-то решил вдруг заглянуть в пустующий кабинет, находящийся прямо напротив того самого портрета, он бы увидел интересную картину. В пустующем классе прямо на полу сидело четверо подростков. Три мальчика: двое черноволосых и один блондин - и девочка с тёмными волосами. Прямо перед ними стоял котел, под которым весело поблескивал огонь. Рядом лежала старая, местами потертая книга, открытая на середине.   
\- Так, теперь необходимо положить лапки саранчи, – Гарри сверился с записями в книге и осторожно ввёл необходимый компонент.  
\- Сколько ещё осталось? – Пэнси заглянула в котел. Зелье имело светло-фисташковый цвет и пахло морем.  
\- Мы добавили последний ингредиент, – Малфой тоже заглянул в котел. – Теперь оно должно потомиться два дня, и всё готово.  
\- На сегодня мы закончили, можем уходить.  
Все четверо поднялись с пола.  
\- Завтра надо будет до занятий прийти и проверить, – Гарри посмотрел на Блейза. – Сможешь?   
Тот утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Выходим по двое, чтобы не привлекать внимания, – Драко приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. – Чисто. Первые мы с Гарри, и помните: отбой был полчаса назад.  
Гарри и Драко, выскользнув за дверь, растворились в темноте коридора. Как будто для их удобства, факелы горели только вдалеке. Кубарем скатившись вниз по лестнице, боясь встретиться с профессорами или, что еще хуже, с кошкой завхоза, задыхаясь, они бегом ворвались в подземелья. Оба привалились к стене, отпыхиваясь.  
\- Мерлин, поскорее бы всё закончилось.  
\- Драко, уже послезавтра мы приступим к нашей мести. Ну что, будем ждать их или пойдём в гостиную? А то вдруг Снейп на охоту выйдет…  
\- Пойдём, а то мало ли что.   
И они поспешили убраться к себе.  
Уже засыпая, Гарри вспоминал события минувшей недели…

_\- Ретроспектива -_

  
Выйдя из Большого Зала, четверо подростков отправились на Травологию, но, не дойдя до нужной теплицы, свернули к озеру.  
\- А мы не опоздаем? – Гарри насмешливо смотрел на своих спутников.  
\- Не беспокойся, мы скажем, что тебя из больничного крыла забирали, – Малфой вынул из рюкзака письма и помахал ими перед другом.  
\- Вы ничего не хотите нам рассказать? – Пэнси переводила вопрошающий взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Извините, Пэнси, Блейз, – Драко виновато улыбнулся. – Гарри, ты пока читай, а я ребят в курс дела введу.  
Гарри вскрыл первое письмо, от мистера Малфоя, и углубился в чтение. Информации там, как таковой, не было. Малфой-старший передавал привет ему, Гарри, спрашивал об их успехах. В конце он писал, что данная книга находится у их декана, и, если им нужно, они могут попросить её у него. Гарри вздохнул и развернул второе письмо, от миссис Малфой.  
О чём там написано, он понял только с третьего раза.   
\- Драко, нам срочно нужно в библиотеку, – мальчик вскочил и направился обратно к замку.   
\- Вы идите на Травологию, – Драко кивнул товарищам. - А я пойду с ним. После ужина встречаемся в комнате Эльзы, – схватив рюкзак, он поспешил за другом.   
Вздохнув, Пэнси и Блейз направились к теплице №1: занятие началось десять минут назад.  
Гарри вихрем ворвался в библиотеку, но, увидев строгий взгляд мадам Пинс, собрался.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы почему не на занятиях?  
\- Нас освободили для доклада, мадам, – вовремя подоспевший Драко, обольстительно улыбнулся. – Вы не могли бы помочь? Нас интересуют подшивки газет десятилетней давности.  
На минуту задумавшись, мадам Пинс поманила их за собой вглубь библиотеки.   
\- Пожалуйста, мистер Малфой. Здесь вся подборка «Пророка», начиная с 1980 года. Может быть, вас интересует что-то конкретное?   
Драко задумчиво посмотрел на нее.  
\- Нет, благодарю вас. Более ваши услуги нам не потребуются.   
Кивнув, женщина отошла.  
\- Ну что, Поттер, приступим? – и он взял первую стопку газет.  
На ужин в тот день они не попали. Найти нужный материал оказалось очень сложно. Под конец к ним присоединились Пэнси и Блейз. Повезло Драко.  
\- Вот, смотрите: «Пророк» посвятил этому несколько номеров. Гарри? – он взглянул на друга: тот сидел, уставившись в стену. – С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Простите, я хочу побыть один, – поднявшись и схватив сумку, он вышел из библиотеки. Товарищи грустно смотрели ему вслед.   
\- Может, пойти за ним? – Малфой вопросительно посмотрел на друзей.  
\- Оставь его одного, Драко. Сейчас Гарри это нужней, – Пэнси взглянула ему в глаза. – Пойдёмте в гостиную, подождём его там.  
Выйдя из библиотеки, Гарри направился к озеру. Сев на берегу, он уставился на воду.  
Сириус Блэк, его крёстный, заключён в Азкабан десять лет назад за убийство двенадцати магглов и одного волшебника, а также за предательство Поттеров и за раскрытие тайны Хранителя Тёмному Лорду. В газете было написано ещё много всего, но Гарри зацепился именно за это. Крестный, почти отец - и предатель?… Было что-то ещё, какая-то фраза, которая не давала Гарри покоя, но он никак не мог вспомнить ее.   
Когда на землю упали сумерки, он поднялся и направился к замку. Существовал еще один человек, с которым мальчик должен был поговорить.   
\- Профессор Снейп, можно? – Гарри смотрел на декана.  
\- Проходите, мистер Поттер.   
Дверь с шумом захлопнулась. Снейп пробежал взглядом по мальчику, отметив чуть красноватые глаза и потерянный вид:   
– Случилось что-то, о чём я должен знать?  
\- Я последовал вашему совету, сэр. И сегодня был в библиотеке…  
Снейп вздрогнул.   
– Скажите, это всё правда?  
\- Что «всё», Поттер? Вы не могли бы выражаться яснее?  
\- Вы знаете, вы всё прекрасно понимаете. Скажите, да или нет?  
\- Поттер, вы же обращались к Нарциссе, я прав?   
Гарри утвердительно кивнул.   
– И что она вам рассказала?   
\- Немного, сэр. Но суть в том, что Блэк был ее кузеном и ценил своих друзей.  
\- Немного, Поттер, немного, – декан задумался. – Но суть передана верно. Сириус был верным другом, - он старательно подбирал слова. – И когда обнаружилось предательство, многим, очень многим, оно было непонятно. Думайте, Поттер.   
\- Профессор Снейп, в «Пророке» не указано, кто свидетельствовал, что именно Блэк был Хранителем тайны... – Гарри задержал дыхание. В кабинете воцарилась тишина.  
\- Альбус Дамблдор, Поттер. Он глава Визенгамота, и именно он подтвердил, что Блэк был Хранителем.  
\- Последний вопрос, сэр. Вы верите в это? – Гарри внимательно смотрел на декана.  
\- Нет, Поттер. Я не верю, – через мгновение сказал тот. – Надеюсь, всё?  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Вы ответили на все мои вопросы, – повернувшись, Гарри вышел из кабинета и направился в гостиную.   
Около камина сидели Драко с Блейзом. Пэнси устроилась на ковре с книгой. Они озабоченно посмотрели на него, и стало ясно, зачем они здесь находятся.  
\- Всё в порядке, – ответил Гарри  на невысказанный вопрос в глазах друзей. – Я расскажу, но только завтра, хорошо? – и, кивнув всем, он прошел в спальню.  План, ему был нужен план…

  
_-конец ретроспективы-_

 

Зелье было готово и набрано в колбу. Теперь подходил второй, не менее важный этап. Необходимо было добавить его в напиток, который выпьет рыжий. Выход нашла Пэнси. Она общалась не только со слизеринцами, но и поддерживала связи с другими факультетами. Именно она являлась их постоянным информатором.  
\- Я поговорила с Мадлен... – увидев непонимание в глазах друзей, Паркинсон пояснила.– Мадлен О’Брайен из Хаффлпаффа, сестра Тори Хиггинс из Рэйвенкло, невеста старшего брата Джеми Дитта, нашего старосты…  
\- Знаешь, Пэнси, остановимся на том, что ты поговорила с этой, как её, невестой Джеми.   
\- Ну, Блейз, что же тут не запомнить... Она не невеста…  
\- Так, всё, успокоились. – Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на Пэнси. – Мы все поняли, кто такая Мадлен. О чём ты с ней договорилась?  
\- Этот Уизли их так достал, что она легко подольёт ему наше зелье в тыквенный сок за завтраком, – девочка победно обвела всех глазами. – Я справилась с задачей, мой Лорд?  
\- Прекрати, – отсмеявшись, ответил Гарри. – Ты и взаправду молодец. Так, а она не задавала вопросов?  
\- Конечно, задавала, она же девушка, и, как все девушки, любопытна.  
\- И что же ты ей рассказала? – Драко внимательно посмотрел на подругу.  
\- Как - что? Всю правду, естественно, – и она весело рассмеялась, увидев ошарашенные лица друзей. – Да. Я сказала ей, что мы хотим лишить его ума на пару часов.  
\- И она поверила? – Гарри удивлённо поднял брови.  
\- Конечно, нет. Вот в чём преимущество бытия слизеринцем: нам никто не верит. Поэтому мы спокойно и говорим правду.  
\- Пэнси, ты гений. – Драко вдруг упал перед ней на одно колено и поцеловал руку.  
\- Письмо еще не приходило? – Поттер посмотрел на Блейза. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ещё рано, Гарри. Мы отослали его три дня назад.  
\- Понимаю. Может, завтра…  
\- Всё может быть. А сейчас пойдёмте, пора спать.  
На этот раз из класса вышли сначала Пэнси и Драко.

_-Ретроспектива-_

  
За завтраком Гарри был тих и задумчив. Сперва Драко бросал на него внимательные взгляды, а потом утащил в сторону.  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Мне нужна сова.  
\- А твоя тебя больше не устраивает? – Малфой засмеялся. – Правильно, она такая белая, и…  
\- Ты не понял, Драко. Хедвиг очень приметная.   
Блондин понимающе кивнул.  
\- Кому писать будем?  
\- Ремусу Люпину, – Гарри взглянул на присоединившихся к ним Блейза с Пэнси. – Сегодня после дополнительных занятий в комнате Эльзы, – дождавшись понимания в глазах друзей, Гарри поспешил на Чары.  
Вечером они встретились в пустом классе.  
\- Драко, а ты не боишься, что сюда Филч припрётся? – Пэнси покосилась на дверь, словно ожидая, что в неё с диким криком ворвётся завхоз.  
\- Нет, Пэнси, этот коридор наполовину необитаем, и Филч сюда суётся крайне редко.  
\- Откуда такая информация? – Блейз вышел из задумчивости и посмотрел на Драко.  
\- Мне Флинт намекнул.  
\- Вопрос снимается с повестки. А теперь, Гарри, твоя очередь.  
Гарри вздохнул и пересказал вчерашний разговор со Снейпом.  
\- Я хочу узнать ещё одно мнение об этой истории. Но моя сова очень приметна, филин Малфоев тоже.  
\- Можешь взять мою сову, – Блейз махнул рукой. – Она ничем не отличается от остальных сов. Я же не такой оригинал, как вы с Драко.  
\- Мальчики, не вздумайте ссориться!  
\- Письмо отправим завтра утром, а пока займёмся рецептом, – Драко обвел всех взглядом. – Какие предложения по поводу книги?  
\- Может ты, Драко?.. Ты же его крестник.  
\- Нет Пэнси, не пройдёт.  
\- А если попробует Гарри?  
\- Эй, о чем ты, Блейз? – Поттер непонимающе уставился на друга.  
\- А ведь это мысль, Гарри, – Драко на мгновение задумался. – Северус странно к тебе относится - это раз, ты его любимчик на зельях - это два, и не красней, даже у меня получается хуже. И, наконец, три - он и так выдаёт тебе интересную информацию.  
\- Хорошо, я подойду к нему завтра. У нас как раз первыми два занятия с ним.

_-Конец ретроспективы-_

 

За завтраком Драко и Гарри сели так, чтобы не видеть стол Хаффлпаффа. Наблюдением занялась Пэнси. Вот она кивнула, и они расслабились. Месть началась.  
Рон уныло сидел за столом в Большом зале. Все вокруг переговаривались, делились чем-то друг с другом. Все, кроме него. Как-то так получилось, что его абсолютно все невзлюбили. Он был уверен, что виновны во всём Поттер и Малфой. Конечно, именно они подговорили всех не замечать его! Даже его братья, Джордж и Фред, которые раньше неплохо к нему относились, стали его избегать. Всё началось с того, что в письме матери он подробно описал одну из намечающихся шуток близнецов - ну и что, что они рассказали ему об этом по секрету? Мама, конечно, закатила скандал, прислала вопиллер… Рон улыбнулся: они сами виноваты - не захотели брать его в свою компанию, а ещё, и это главное, они были в Гриффиндоре. Вот таким невесёлым мыслям и предавался Рон, когда почувствовал странную пустоту в голове, и темнота заволокла сознание. Очнулся он в больничном крыле, рядом стояла рассерженная мадам Помфри вместе с МакГонагалл и директором, также Рон заметил в углу Снейпа. Тот брезгливо и с каким-то интересом разглядывал хаффлпаффца.  
\- Мистер Уизли, вы ничего не хотите нам объяснить? – директор строго смотрел на него.  
\- Простите, я не понимаю…  
\- Мистер Уизли, перестаньте делать невинное лицо. Еще десять минут назад вас было не остановить.   
Рон непонимающе уставился на директора, перевёл свой взгляд на МакГонагалл...  
– Я буду вынужден написать вашим родителям об этом инциденте.  
\- Но что я такого сделал, сэр? Мама в курсе… – Рон имел в виду, что он наябедничал на близнецов.   
\- И как она к этому отнеслась, Уизли?   
Ему показалось, или Снейп тщательно скрывал смех?  
\- Она меня полностью поддерживает, вот. – Рон заметил, что профессора как-то странно на него взглянули, а Снейп отвернулся, и его плечи тихонько вздрагивали.  
\- Мистер Уизли… - МакГонагалл тщательно подбирала слова. – Вы хотите сказать, что ваша мать дала одобрение на ваше поведение сегодня?!  
\- А что не так с моим поведением?  
Зельевар первым не выдержал и рассказал. Через несколько минут из больничного крыла раздался душераздирающий вопль.  
\- НЕТ!..


	7. Chapter 7

Драко с Гарри сели спиной к столу Хаффлпаффа. О том, что за ним происходит, им рассказывала Пэнси.  
\- Он выпил, - восторженным, но тихим шёпотом возвестила она, – выпил!  
\- Через пятнадцать минут должно начаться, – Гарри взглянул на часы. – Ждём.  
Время тянулось медленно, ребята даже слегка занервничали. Они и представить себе не могли, что их необычным поведением кто-либо заинтересуется, однако Северус сразу почувствовал: что-то не так. Для начала - его неугомонная четверка решила сесть по-другому. И он не был бы шпионом, если бы не заметил, какие взгляды бросает Пэнси на младшего Уизли, и как спокойный и невозмутимый Драко косится на часы Поттера. Не выдержав, он тоже перевел взгляд на хаффлпаффца. Вроде бы всё было в порядке: Рон сидел, думая о чём-то своём.  
Внезапно Уизли поднял голову и огляделся, после чего вскочил с места и не своим голосом заорал:  
\- Меч, кто посмел украсть мой прекрасный меч?! – с этими словами он начал носиться по залу, заглядывая под столы.   
Обежав зал в третий раз, он остановился напротив стола преподавателей и впился взглядом в Снейпа.  
\- А, может, это ты его взял, а, Салазар? – и он направил на Северуса палочку. – Я давно говорил, что тебя гнать отсюда надо, ты мне никогда не нравился!  
В это время в зал вошла МакГонагалл. Увидев её, Уизли начал смеяться, как невоспитанный трехлетний ребёнок, показывая на пожилую женщину пальцем.  
\- Хельга, ну ты и постарела! Выглядишь, как драная кошка! Да  что с тебя возьмёшь, Хаффлпафф - он и есть Хаффлпафф.  
Рон обвёл всех грозным взглядом.  
\- Мистер Уизли, что с вами? – Дамблдор, как всегда, доброжелательно смотрел на подростка.  
\- Какой я тебе Уизли, старикашка?! – от этих слов директор поперхнулся, так как на памяти Альбуса «старикашкой» его никто ещё не называл. – Я - Годрик Гриффиндор! Я основал эту школу.   
Рон выпрямился во весь рост и выпятил грудь.  
\- Кто вы, грязные людишки? Что делаете в святая святых? Да, старикашка, как ты сюда попал? Хельга, пойди умойся: ты жутко выглядишь. И где, я ещё раз спрашиваю, мой меч?  
Студенты смеялись. Северус хранил невозмутимое спокойствие. МакГонагалл хватала ртом воздух, как рыба. Хуч веселилась, разливая под столом в кубки из-под сока и распивая украдкой огневиски  на пару с Сивиллой Трелони. Флитвик, упав на пол, ударился головой и пока не подавал признаков жизни. Сам же Дамблдор подавился лимонными дольками. Взглянув на него, Рон подскочил на месте и ринулся на помощь.  
\- Я спасу тебя! – и начал колошматить директора по спине, при этом повторяя:  
\- Не будешь, противный старикашка, есть мои сладости, не будешь! – тут затуманенный взгляд Уизли упал на пребывающую в своём «астрале» Трелони, и Рон завопил:  
– Любовь моя, умнейшая и прекраснейшая Ровена, выходи за меня замуж!  
Сивилла Трелони в мантии цвета «детской неожиданности» и огромных очках, напоминающих фасеточные глаза стрекозы, удивлённо заморгала. В этот момент к Уизли со спины подобрался тот, кто никогда не теряется в сложных ситуациях – Филч, конечно же – и попытался его схватить. Рон быть схваченным явно не хотел, и в бедного завхоза полетели тарелки с едой. Большой зал взревел от хохота. Это, как ни странно, привело преподавателей в чувство, и Снейп одним точным «ступефаем» утихомирил хаффлпаффца.  
\- Все отправляйтесь по своим гостиным! – громко произнёс директор. – Первого занятия не будет.   
Ученики, радостно подхватив новость, тут же разбежались, в то время как учителя на носилках левитировали Флитвика и Уизли в Больничное крыло.  
Четвёрка же слизеринцев решила, что правила не для них писаны, и пошла к озеру. Дни стояли тёплые, и им захотелось посидеть на берегу и обменяться впечатлениями от своей проделки.  
\- Давно я так не смеялся, – Драко вытирал слёзы. – У этого Уизли просто мания величия какая-то: «Я - Годрик Гриффиндор!»  
\- Пэнси, колдографии получились? – насмеявшись, Гарри вспомнил, какую ещё шутку они хотели провернуть.  
\- Обижаешь! Снимал Блейз, вечером проявим.  
\- Знаешь, Гарри, мне кажется, из тебя ещё может получиться неплохой слизеринец, – Забини ехидно посмотрел на друга. – Твоё предложение по поводу колдографий великолепно.  
\- Да, Блейз прав, – Драко встал и положил руку на голову Гарри. – Отныне мы именуем тебя настоящим слизеринцем!   
Все прыснули.  
\- Кстати, Гарри, а что мы будем делать с колдокарточками? – с интересом спросила Пэнси.  
\- Как вы уже знаете, я учился в маггловской школе, – Поттер устремил свой взгляд вдаль. – И там у нас была такая вещь… - он выдержал паузу, – как школьная газета.  
\- Гарри, ты растёшь в наших глазах! – Драко весело смотрел на друга.  
Все четверо тут же принялись обсуждать создание газеты с помещёнными в неё колдографиями.  
\- Чтобы никто не догадался, что это мы все придумали, я предлагаю подкинуть эту идею и на другие факультеты, – Пэнси задумалась. – Тогда доказать именно нашу причастность будет очень сложно. Колдокарточками тоже поделимся.  
\- Знаешь, Пэнси... – Гарри с восхищением смотрел на девочку. – Ты гений.  
\- Ну, должен же кто-то быть «гением»,- она чуть смутилась от похвалы.  
\- Смотрите, - Блейз махнул рукой в направлении леса: оттуда к ним летела сова. – Это Астарта!  
Увидев своего хозяина, птица приземлилась рядом с ним и позволила слизеринцу отвязать письмо.  
\- Умница, Аста. А теперь - лети в совятню.   
Сова ущипнула Забини за палец и улетела.  
\- От Ремуса, – Драко заглянул через плечо Блейза.   
Тот тут же отдал конверт Гарри.  
\- Это тебе.  
А в это время в больничном крыле профессора вместе с мадам Помфри пытались уточнить, что же случилось с Роном Уизли. Отлевитировав его и отдав на попечение медсестры, директор созвал совещание.  
\- Северус, надо разобраться, может, мальчика подвергли заклятью...  
\- Но директор, не я же являюсь преподавателем ЗОТС. Вот Квиррелл выйдет из больницы - и разберётся.  
\- Северус, - глаза Дамблдора опасно блеснули. – Это моя просьба.  
\- Хорошо, – зельевар вздохнул: просьба больше походила на приказ.  
\- Альбус, мне кажется, в этом замешаны слизеринцы, – МакГонагалл упрямо смотрела на Снейпа. – Вы, Северус, их совсем распустили. Им правила не писаны.  
\- Нет, почему: как что - так сразу слизеринцы? А может, это гриффиндорцы, дорогая Минерва? Насколько я помню, шутников там хватает, а вы вместе с директором их покрываете…  
\- Но Северус…  
\- Я уже тридцать один год Северус. Отличие ваших львят от моих змеек в том, что моих защищаю только я, а вы готовы списать все происшествия в школе на них. Кстати, вам напомнить, что ваши доблестные гриффиндорцы вытворяли раньше? – Минерва покраснела и замолчала. Директор же тем временем думал о своём, не мешая двум деканам выяснять отношения.  
\- Вы закончили? – оба кивнули. – Тогда продолжим. Северус, проверь кровь мистера Уизли на наличие зелья.  
Снейп усмехнулся про себя. Что произошло с этим рыжим недоразумением, он уже понял, и ни один тест не сможет выявить наличие зелья в крови, так как все его следы уже исчезли. 

_-Ретроспектива-_

  
Северус проверял контрольные работы. Гарри и Драко готовили Согревающее зелье. На минуту Снейп залюбовался точными движениями мальчиков. Но если у Драко они были развиты путем тренировок, то вот откуда они у Поттера - неизвестно. Если только от Лили… Та была довольно неплохим зельеваром.   
Проверив выполненное задание, Северус отпустил мальчиков. Драко вышел сразу, при этом от внимания Снейпа не ускользнул взгляд, брошенный им на друга.  
\- Поттер, вам что, персональное приглашение нужно?  
\- Профессор, я хотел вас кое о чём попросить…  
\- Ну, так просите, – Северус с интересом смотрел на мальчика.   
\- Мне нужна книга «Сто тёмных зелий», профессор.  
\- Прекрасно, а я-то тут причём?  
\- Мистер Малфой написал, что дал её вам.  
\- Ну, может она у меня и есть. Но вам-то она зачем? Вы хотите приготовить одно из них, славы вашей мало стало?  
Поттер рассмеялся, однако Северус был уверен, что смех его неискренен.   
\- Приготовить, ну вы и скажете, профессор! Ведь я всего лишь первокурсник…  
\- Не забывайтесь, мистер Поттер.  
\- Простите, сэр. Я бы хотел просто почитать её, - и он поднял на зельевара честный вопрошающий взгляд зелёных глаз. Наверное, это и сыграло главную роль.  
\- Ждите, я сейчас её принесу, – встав, Снейп вышел из класса и, вскоре вернувшись,  передал Поттеру древний фолиант. – Смотрите, не испортьте  и не потеряйте, иначе отвечать будете перед Люциусом.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, – Гарри мило покраснел и, схватив книгу, выбежал за дверь.

_-конец ретроспективы-_

Мысленно Северус аплодировал маленькому паршивцу. Ведь смог же он приготовить одно из сложнейших зелий. И, как видел зельевар, не допустил ни единой ошибки. Молодец. Надо бы им четверым баллы прибавить...   
То, что эта четверка спелась, он уже прекрасно видел. Иногда ему становилось не по себе, так как он не мог представить, что же они придумают в следующую минуту.  
Когда Минерва ушла, Снейп вопросительно посмотрел на директора.  
\- Альбус, вы хотели о чём-то поговорить со мной? -  поинтересовался вежливо он и мысленно скривился: не о чём-то, а о ком-то,- в этом зельевар был точно уверен.  
\- Да, Северус, ты прямо читаешь мои мысли, – директор сунул в рот очередную лимонную дольку. – О мистере Поттере.  
\- А что не так с мистером Поттером, Альбус? – Снейп напрягся.  
\- Я хотел прочитать его мысли, Северус, но наткнулся на блок.  
\- На блок, Альбус? Ему же всего одиннадцать лет, его воспитывали магглы, откуда мог взяться блок?  
\- Не знаю Северус, не знаю…  
\- Кстати, как я понимаю, это из-за вас он провалялся целый день в больничном крыле? – Северус постепенно закипал: как бы он сам ни относился к мальчишке, тот всё же был сыном Лили и учеником его, Снейпа, факультета. – Мадам Помфри еле привела его в порядок.  
\- Я хотел знать, почему шляпа отправила его на твой факультет. Я считаю, это была ошибка.  
\- Альбус, он прекрасно справляется.  
\- Хорошо, Северус, а если это Волдеморт влияет на него? Я хочу, чтобы ты самым тщательным образом следил за ним, – Снейп молчал: он и так следил за Поттером, вот только докладывать директору о своих наблюдениях не собирался. – И ещё: мне не нравится его дружба с этими ребятами.  
\- Директор…  
\- Не спорь, Северус. Я считаю, что ни Малфой, ни Паркинсон, ни Забини не являются для Гарри подходящей компанией.  
Зельевар скрипнул зубами: конечно, ими же нельзя руководить.  
\- Мне кажется, Северус, что Уизли ему подойдёт лучше.  
\- Это не тот ли Уизли, который возомнил себя Годриком Гриффиндором, директор? Насколько мне известно, мальчишка настроил против себя, помимо своего курса, так же Рэйвенкло и Гриффиндор, не говоря уже о моём серпентарии. Присмотреть за Поттером я согласен, но навязывать ему чью-то дружбу не собираюсь, да и не допущу подобного.  
С этими словами Северус поднялся и направился к выходу.  
\- До свидания, директор.   
Альбус ещё долго смотрел на закрытую дверь. Шпиона в Слизерине у него не было: те, как правило, гордые аристократы, стукачеством не занимались. Это было проблемой.  
 _«Гарри._  
 _Я не знаю, откуда ты узнал обо мне, но я искренне рад этому. Да, я был другом твоих родителей. Они были прекрасными людьми. Ты спрашиваешь меня про Сириуса. Для меня тема предательства Блэка весьма не проста… Сначала я поверил Дамблдору, но, подумав, понял всю абсурдность данного предположения. Сириус не мог предать Лили и Джеймса. Это вопрос доверия, Гарри. Я ничего не мог поделать, ведь суда, как такового, и не было, а твоё местонахождение Дамблдор всегда скрывал. Надеюсь, что мы когда-нибудь увидимся. Если ты захочешь ещё что-то узнать, пошли эту же сову._  
 _Ремус.»_  
Гарри прочитал письмо несколько раз. Драко, Блейз и Пэнси понимающе молчали.  
\- Ребята, пойдёмте, сейчас у нас Травология, – Гарри внимательно посмотрел на друзей. – Он невиновен, я это чувствую.  
\- Так давайте его освободим!   
Драко улыбнулся такому порыву подруги:   
\- Правильно, Пэнси. Мы ворвёмся в Азкабан, расшвыряем всех дементоров и освободим его.  
\- Нет, вы не правы. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – Пэнси победно взглянула на ребят, оставив шутливую подколку без внимания. – Не забывайте, нас четверо.  
\- И мы дети, ты это хочешь сказать?  
\- Нет, Драко, не так. Мы дети, и нас недооценивают. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Гарри, обещаю тебе.  
Поттер благодарно улыбнулся.  
\- А теперь - вперёд. У нас на сегодня много планов, – друзья непонимающе уставились на него. – Нам надо разобраться с нашей газетой.  
Все четверо рассмеялись и направились на урок.


	8. Chapter 8

Тем же вечером профессор Снейп сидел в своем кабинете и предавался воспоминаниям, просматривая колдографии. Он уже собирался было немного пожалеть себя, когда в гостиной заработал камин, и через секунду тишину разрезал хриплый голос. Почему хриплый? Да просто камины в школе плохо чистили, и прибывший наглотался сажи.  
– Северус, ты дома?  
– Ну конечно, Люциус, кто же это ещё может быть, – тихо пробормотал зельевар и вышел к нежданному гостю.  
Люциус Малфой собственной незабвенной персоной уже сидел в его любимом кресле и держал в руках бокал с его любимым коньяком. «В следующий раз буду прятать получше», – подумал хозяин напитка.  
– Здравствуй, Люциус. Чем обязан?   
Блондин весело смотрел на него.  
– Северус, ну зачем ты так? Я скучал по тебе, старина. Вот, выдалась свободная минутка, я и решил заглянуть, узнать, как ты. Заодно и любимым чадом поинтересоваться…  
Зельевар скептически взглянул на Малфоя, вздохнул, налил себе коньяка и сел напротив гостя.  
– Про его успехи я писал тебе позавчера, Люц.  
– Ну, может, за два дня что-то изменилось?  
– Как бы тебе сказать, – Северус ухмыльнулся про себя. – Он стал любимчиком директора и завел дружбу с грязнокровкой.  
– Что??? – Люциус закашлялся.– Почему ты мне раньше не сообщил обо всех этих безобразиях? Как ты мог? Я немедленно забираю его из этого вертепа. Мой сын никогда…  
– Успокойся, Люц, я пошутил. Всё в порядке. Что ты хочешь про него узнать? Ты же за этим явился? – Снейп ещё раз вздохнул, прекрасно представляя, о чём пойдет беседа.  
– О его дружбе с Гарри Поттером, – Люциус осматривал комнату.  
Зельевар усмехнулся: казалось, всех вокруг интересовал только этот мальчишка.  
– Что конкретно интересует тебя в Гарри Поттере? Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
– Пойми, Северус… – Люциус внезапно стал серьёзным. – Два месяца назад он знакомится с Драко, весь август они переписываются, едут в школу вместе… Я надеялся, что Гарри попадет в Гриффиндор, и они мило разойдутся, но он попадает в Слизерин.  
– И?  
– Твое мнение о нём?  
– Объективно: он мальчик-загадка. Старательный, относительно вежливый, добивается поставленной цели, превосходный зельевар и, как оказалось, легилимент.  
– Что?  
– Наш директор пытался пробраться к нему в голову и натолкнулся на блок, который не смог обойти.  
– Этого не может быть, если только… – Люциус посмотрел на приятеля. – Если только в нём не возродился Тёмный Лорд.  
– Это невозможно, Люц, – Снейп занервничал: о таком развитии событий он не думал.  
– Почему же, Северус? Эванс не была легилиментом, Поттер, кажется, тоже. А этот дар либо приобретается очень длительными тренировками, либо передается только по наследству.  
– Не знаю, что ответить тебе на это.  
– Как он влияет на Драко?  
– Они везде ходят вместе. Кстати, к ним присоединились ещё Забини и Паркинсон.  
– Ты сказал, он неплохой зельевар…  
– Эти четверо, Люц, сведут меня в могилу или разрушат школу.  
– Даже так?  
– Они поссорились с Уизли …  
– Которым, Сев? У Артура их много, – Люциус внимательно слушал.  
– С Роном, он поступил на Хаффлпафф. Я не знаю, что они не поделили, но у них тут открыт театр военных действий.  
– А поподробнее?  
– Пожалуйста. Сначала Драко с Блейзом вызвали Уизли на дуэль, причём по всем правилам, Люц. Тот не смог отказаться, а эти сорванцы известили нас с Филчем и преспокойно остались не у дел. Далее, они решились приготовить зелье сумасшествия и за завтраком подлили ему в сок. Первые уроки были отменены, так как Флитвик попал в больничное крыло, Хуч и Трелони напились, а оставшиеся преподаватели разбирались с директором.  
Северус взглянул на друга. Он давно не видел, чтобы тот смеялся настолько искренне.  
– Тебе смешно, а я не знаю, что они вытворят завтра.  
– Может, они успокоились? – голос Малфоя звучал неуверенно.  
– Вот именно, Люциус, даже ты в это не веришь. А я видел, как они переглядывались сегодня за ужином.  
Оба замолчали, думая каждый о перспективах и их последствиях.  
– Люциус, не переживай. Я присматриваю за Поттером. С ним всё в порядке. С Драко они дружат, и это хорошо сказывается на обоих. Об остальном - не думай.  
– А если он на самом деле новый Лорд, Северус? Мы же должны что-то делать…  
– В первую очередь, он ребёнок. И мне кажется, что только из-за присутствия дара легилимента делать из одиннадцатилетнего мальчика Тёмного Лорда глупо. Ты считаешь по-другому?  
– Ты прав, Северус. Как всегда прав, – блондин улыбнулся. – Спасибо, ты меня успокоил. Передавай Драко, что я заходил.  
– Конечно.  
– Он писал Нарциссе и спрашивал её о Сириусе.  
– Я знаю.  
– Она сказала правду.  
– Передай ей мою благодарность и проваливай, наконец.  
– Да, Северус, ты, как всегда, гостеприимен. Кстати, я бы хотел пригласить Поттера в Малфой-мэнор, порадуй этим Драко, – с такими словами Люциус исчез во всполохе огня в камине.  
Незаметно для Гарри наступил октябрь. Он принес дожди и холод, а также профессора Квиррелла и уроки полётов. Если первым трем мальчик был не особенно рад, то последнего ждал с нетерпением. Про ЗОТС Гарри успели рассказать старшекурсники. Квиррелла не любили, уроки он вёл неинтересно, да ещё при этом заикался. Кроме того, Поттер узнал, что должность преподавателя ЗОТС якобы проклята.  
– На ней больше года никто не задерживается, – объяснил ему Блейз.  
– А Квиррелл?  
– Ну, это отдельный случай. В прошлом году он занятий не вёл, только замещал Спинера. Тот, соответственно, так и не вернулся в школу, тогда-то директор и утвердил Квиррелла. А этот учитель ЗОТС боится собственной тени. Мне брат рассказывал, что он встретил в лесах Албании вампира и вот уже три года прячется от него в Хогвартсе.

Разговор происходил за завтраком. Гарри взглянул на преподавательский стол. Рядом с их деканом сидел его знакомый из «Дырявого котла», но теперь он изменился. На голове больше не было тюрбана, и он совершенно спокойно разговаривал с Трелони, при этом совершенно не заикаясь. Снейп, как всегда, был чем-то недоволен. «Надеюсь, не мной», – подумалось Гарри. Директор тоже хмурился, посматривая то на Квиррелла, то на Снейпа.  
– Гарри Поттера вызывает Хогвартс, – Пэнси больно стукнула его по плечу.  
– Эй, ты чего?  
– Прости, но ты не реагировал ни на что, – она протянула ему конверт. – Возьми, тебе письмо.  
Мальчик уставился на конверт. Обычный, серый, без обратного адреса. «Гарри Поттеру, Хогвартс» - и больше ничего. Он уже потянулся вскрыть письмо, когда Драко внезапно ударил его по рукам.  
– Эй, я не понял?..  
– Идиот, надо проверить на заклятья! – Гарри смутился.  
– Прости, я не подумал.  
Все четверо поднялись из-за стола и отправились на первый урок по ЗОТС.  
По традиции, урок был совмещён с Хаффлпаффом. Они не успели дойти до двери класса, как услышали ехидный голос за спиной.  
– О, наши змеи пожаловали, – Гарри улыбнулся: хоть что-то в этом мире не менялось, и этим что-то был Рон Уизли.  
– Падайте ниц, это же Годрик Гриффиндор обращается к нам, – хаффлпаффец покраснел от напоминания о своём позоре и замолчал.  
К ним присоединились Кребб и Гойл.  
– Может, накостылять ему, а, Драко? – Кребб хмуро посмотрел на рыжего.  
– Ни в коем случае, Винс, – Драко ухмыльнулся. – У нас совершенно другая идея, поверь мне.  
– Ну, а если ваша идея не сработает, то можно ему накостылять? – Кребб с надеждой посмотрел в глаза Малфоя. Тот вздохнул.  
– Если не сработает, то да, – Винсент изобразил на лице мыслительный процесс и, в конце концов, кивнул.  
Гарри, закрыв глаза, дремал. Этой его способности засыпать в любом месте удивлялись все. В этот момент дверь раскрылась.  
– Прошу всех зайти   
Поттер моментально проснулся и прошел в класс.  
– Сегодня я расскажу вам о предмете ЗОТС. Надеюсь, вы прочитали первые главы учебника? – Квиррелл обвел аудиторию взглядом и, не увидев понимания, вздохнул. А ученики обоих факультетов были в шоке. Им рассказывали про вечно заикающегося и всего боящегося профессора, а этот был совершенно другим.   
Занятие началось десять минут назад, а Слизерин уже потерял пять баллов.  
– На моих уроках должна быть тишина, мисс Паркинсон и мисс Булстроуд. Я буду вынужден доложить о вашем поведении профессору Снейпу.   
Пэнси и Милли побледнели: декан прощал многое, но не выносил, когда ему начинали жаловаться на них.  
– Простите, профессор Квиррелл, этого больше не повторится.  
– Надеюсь, – и он продолжил прерванную тему. До конца занятия в аудитории стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом перьев.  
С урока все уходили молча. Профессор продолжал сидеть за столом, читая какую-то книгу. Поттер выходил последним и на пороге обернулся. Квиррелл смотрел прямо на него, в его глазах было странное выражение, но опасности мальчик не почувствовал. Мгновение - и зрительный контакт был разорван: профессор опустил глаза, продолжив чтение.  
– На змей нашлась управа, а, Паркинсон? Ты так боишься декана?   
Пэнси ничего не ответила, Блейз с Драко повернулись, чтобы отчитать обидчика, но Гарри удержал их, схватив за руки. В этот момент дверь кабинета неожиданно раскрылась.  
– Мистер Уизли, за попытку развязать межфакультетский конфликт я снимаю с вас десять баллов.   
Рон насупился и пошел догонять свой класс.  
– А вам, Поттер, десять баллов за проявленную выдержку, – профессор внезапно улыбнулся Гарри. – Твоя мать поступила бы так же. Да, можешь отпустить уже Малфоя и Забини.  
Дверь кабинета снова захлопнулась. Четверо подростков ошарашенно воззрились на неё.  
– Что всё это значит?  
– А это значит, что, если мы не поспешим, то опоздаем на зелья, – Драко первым пришёл в себя. – Снейп нас по головке не погладит.  
Вбежав в аудиторию, Гарри вспомнил про «двойные стандарты». Они опоздали на пять  минут, но Снейп лишь слегка приподнял бровь. Ни снятых баллов, ни отработок. Хотя, назначив Гарри месяц взысканий с ним, декан сам же через день их и отменил. Как же хорошо быть слизеринцем…  
Во время обеда Гарри задумчиво оглядывал Большой зал.  
– Пэни, газета готова?  
– А то! Гриффиндор и Рэйвенкло просто в восторге, а вот с Хаффлпаффом пришлось потрудиться. Оказывается, это очень интересно. Помимо нашего героя, мы придумали кучу интересных статей, а Герми помогла мне полезными заклинаниями…  
– Герми? – Малфой вскинул брови. – Уж не Гермиону Грейнджер ты имеешь в виду?  
– Да, Драко, именно её. Ты знаешь, я была неправа. С ней интересно… ну, если не общаться очень много, – она посмотрела на друзей. – Да успокойтесь вы. Она мне очень помогла с газетой.  
– Когда?..  
– Ну… – Пэнси задумчиво посмотрела на потолок. – Я предполагаю, что сегодня в полночь все факультеты, а также профессора и директор получат первый номер.  
– Молодчина! – Поттер благодарно улыбнулся. – На нас смогут выйти?  
– Конечно, нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Круг посвящённых очень мал.  
– Прости.  
– Гарри, – Драко внимательно смотрел на друга. – После уроков пойдём в класс Эльзы и проверим твое письмо.  
– Хорошо, – мальчик взглянул на часы. – Поспешим, а то опоздаем ещё и на Историю магии.  
Привидение профессора Бинса, как всегда, монотонно рассказывало про восстания гоблинов. Класс его не слушал. Кто-то спал, кто-то рисовал, а кто-то, как четверка слизеринцев, решал важнейшие вопросы.  
– Так, а фотографию, где он директора колошматит, не забыли вставить?  
– Нет, Гарри.  
– А статья?  
– Её Герми написала.  
– А остальные фотографии?  
– Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, успокойся, – Пэнси строго посмотрела на друга. – Мы проверяли всё не один раз, мы отобрали самые лучшие фотографии, перестань волноваться.  
– Извини, Пэнси. Я просто переживаю.  
– Что произошло? – Драко, волнуясь, поднял голову. – Мы где-то прокололись?  
– Нет, не из-за этого. Я думаю о Блэке, – на самом деле Поттеру не давало покоя нераспечатанное письмо.  
– Гарри, – Пэнси положила руку ему на плечо. – Не переживай, всё как-нибудь образуется.  
– Спасибо, Пэни.  
– Возьми, – Малфой протянул ему книгу по зельеварению. – Обычно это поднимает тебе настроение.  
– Драко, ты неисправим.  
До конца занятия мальчик медитировал над книгой по зельям, в то время как друзья проверяли, всё ли готово к их шутке. Заметив, что они не обращают на него внимания, Гарри поднял руку.  
– Профессор Бинс, можно выйти?  
– Да, конечно, – и привидение продолжило прерванную лекцию.  
В коридоре никого не было, и Поттер, подойдя к окну, устроился на подоконнике. Он ещё раз внимательно изучил послание. Внешне оно ничуть не изменилось. С минуту подумав, мальчик чуть дрожащей рукой вскрыл его. Ничего не произошло. Он так же продолжал дышать, ощущать холод, тянущийся от окна... Открыв глаза, которые, как оказалось, он успел зажмурить, Гарри вытянул из конверта лист бумаги.  
 

_«Мистер Поттер._   
_Держитесь подальше от директора. Если что-то произойдёт, обратитесь к вашему декану Северусу Снейпу. А хотите знать правду - выясните больше об истоках войны»._

Он перечёл письмо дважды, прежде чем уловил суть. Директору он и так старался не показываться на глаза, что же касается Снейпа, мальчик был абсолютно согласен с незнакомцем, отправившим ему послание. Северус, как сказал ему когда-то Драко, защищал своих студентов.   
Гарри встал и поплёлся в класс. Войдя в аудиторию, он сразу столкнулся с гневным взглядом Драко: как только друг поспешно вышел, тот сразу же всё понял.  
– Придурок, вот возьму и всё Снейпу расскажу, – тихо прошипел он.  
Гарри перевел взгляд на Блейза и Пэнси, те ответили ему такими же гневными взорами. Когда занятие закончилось, они потащили его на четвертый этаж, впихнув в пустую комнату и закрыв дверь, начали от души орать на него. Гарри им не мешал. Было приятно осознавать, что о нём беспокоятся. В конце концов, Блейз и Пэнси выдохлись.  
– Как можно быть таким безответственным? – не успокаивался Драко. – А если бы что-то произошло?!  
– Но ведь всё в порядке…  
– Знаешь, Пэни, пойдем к Северусу.  
– Эй, ребята, не нужно к декану, – Гарри расстроенно посмотрел на них. – Хотите, я вам лучше письмо прочитаю?  
– Ты больной, а на больных очень сложно обижаться, – Драко махнул на него рукой. – Что с письмом-то?  
– Оно какое-то странное, – Гарри вытащил из кармана конверт и передал его Драко. – Прочти сам.  
– Ну, тебя предупреждают, что от директора можно ждать гадостей, а декан сможет помочь… – Драко задумался.  
Все четверо замолчали, думая каждый о своем. Малфой размышлял, станет ли его отец помогать Гарри, Пэнси беспокоилась, что Поттер влип в историю, Забини был согласен с письмом, а сам Гарри вспоминал о совете.   
– Я хочу узнать о прошлой войне, о светлой и темной сторонах.  
– Гарри… – Блейз внимательно смотрел на него. – А что ты уже знаешь?  
– Очень мало. Если кратко, то следующее: жил-был волшебник, звался он Волдеморт, убивал магглов, убил и моих родителей, а меня не смог и исчез. Всё.  
Три пары глаз ошеломлённо смотрели на него.  
– Прости, Гарри, но кто тебе дал такие сведения?  
– Хагрид рассказал.  
– Гарри, это очень длинная и непростая история, – Пэнси рассматривала свой маникюр. – Всё было намного серьёзнее, чем тебе говорили.  
В комнате воцарилось молчание.  
– Гарри, я приглашаю тебя провести этот уик-энд у меня дома, – блондин вопросительно посмотрел на друга. – В школе тебе расскажут только об одной стороне войны, а мой отец сможет открыть тебе и другую.  
– Спасибо, Драко.  
– Пэнси, Блейз, вы также приглашены.  
– С удовольствием, но вот вопрос, отпустят ли Гарри, – Малфой на минуту задумался.  
– Предлагаю пойти к Северусу и поставить его в известность. Мы как раз успеем до ужина.

Декана четверка отловила на выходе из подземелья, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться в свой кабинет. Он прослушал всю историю очень внимательно.  
– Поттер, мой крестник прав тысячу раз, на письмо могли быть наложены какие-либо заклинания. Нельзя рисковать понапрасну, – Снейп возмущённо смотрел на мальчика. – Да, Драко, тридцать баллов за правильное поведение.  
Он прошёлся по кабинету и остановился около волшебного окна.  
– Гарри, директор не захочет отпускать тебя в Малфой-мэнор…  
– Но, сэр…  
– Помолчи и послушай. Но если ты, например, напишешь письмо своим опекунам и спросишь разрешения у них, то ни директор, ни я отказать тебе не сможем.  
– Спасибо, профессор.  
– Драко, мне написать Люциусу о том, что в выходные у него будут гости?  
– Да, крёстный.  
– Прекрасно, а теперь - брысь отсюда.  
Четверо друзей бегом отправились в гостиную. Писать письмо собирались коллективно.  
Через час они с удовольствием рассматривали своё творение.

_«Дорогие тётя Петунья и дядя Вернон._   
_В школе началась эпидемия волшебной скарлатины, и учеников на выходные отправляют домой. Вы не бойтесь, я не болен. Наверное. Если вы откажетесь меня принять, мне предстоит уехать с другими учениками в больницу «Малфой-мэнор», но я бы предпочёл встретиться с вами. Если же вы против моего приезда, то вам необходимо написать мне о разрешении, отправиться в «Малфой-мэнор»._   
_Любящий вас Гарольд Джеймс Поттер._   
_P.S.:Если я не ошибаюсь, на выходные к вам приезжает Дадли?»_

Письмо они отослали перед ужином.


	9. Chapter 9

Ровно в полночь в гостиных всех факультетов, а также в комнатах профессоров и директора появились газеты с гордым названием: «Хогвартс – все сплетни за неделю». На первой полосе были размещены несколько самых удачных, по мнению Гарри, колдографий Рона и статья, описывающая происшествие. Остальные страницы были отданы под более мелкие сплетни. Газета ждала, пока проснутся её читатели.  
Большой зал гудел второй день подряд. Ученики вскакивали с мест, подходили к другим столам и косились на виновника всеобщего переполоха. У Рона покраснели даже уши, а цветом лица он давно уже сравнялся со своей шевелюрой. Преподаватели не спешили утихомирить детей. Всем, кроме директора, доставило огромное удовольствие чтение статьи и просмотр колдоснимка, на котором хаффлпаффец лупил Дамблдора по спине.  
Северус прекрасно понял, кто за всем этим стоит. Он взглянул на стол Слизерина и увидел четыре склонённых друг к другу головы. «Опять они  что-то замышляют», – подумалось ему.   
За четвёркой пристально наблюдал не только Снейп. Двое представителей семейки Уизли тоже догадались, чьих рук дело, но, невзирая на то, что жертвой унизительной шутки стал их собственный брат, со слизеринцами были полностью солидарны. Сейчас близнецы размышляли о необходимости встретиться с Поттером, чтобы поговорить. Ведь, как решили они, вдвоём прикалываться хорошо, а вшестером – ещё лучше.  
Директор ворвался в Большой зал. Он даже и предположить не мог, кто посмел содеять подобное. Была у него маленькая надежда, что Северус или Минерва уже разобрались или, на худой конец, запретили эту грязную газетенку. Но, подойдя к столу, он услышал - а не услышать было трудно, ведь не глухой же, хоть и возраст уже не мал - гул шёпота и сдавленного смеха.  
– Внимание! – сотни глаз уставились на него. – Я разберусь, кто совершил этот отвратительный поступок, и виновные понесут наказание. Также я объявляю данную газету запрещённой в школе.  
Зал притих: столь взбешённого директора никто из присутствующих доселе ещё не видел.  
– Те, кто ослушается и продолжит изучение данной… мерзости, получит взыскание и лишится баллов. Профессора, я обращаюсь к вам!  
– Мы поняли, Альбус, – Северус лениво смотрел на директора. – Мы будем следить в оба. И снимать баллы, и назначать отработки всем без исключения, – тут его глаза загорелись, а на губах появилась насмешливая улыбка. – Минерва, как вам не стыдно! Альбус, сколько баллов мне с неё снять?  
Зал взорвался от смеха, МакГонагалл вместе с учителями поддержала учеников. Дамблдор, раздражённо сверкнув на всех половинками своих знаменитых очков, громко фыркнул и ушёл. 

На выходе из Большого зала четвёрка слизеринцев столкнулась с близнецами Уизли.  
– Извини, о великий…  
– Гарри Поттер.  
– Мы не…  
– Специально.  
Драко засмеялся.  
– И тебе привет…  
– О, Малфой, самый надменный…  
– Из все надменных.  
Гарри вглядывался в глаза близнецов. Братья были похожи как две капли воды, с одинаковой мимикой и жестами. Убедившись, что проходившие мимо потеряли к ним интерес, один из них тихо произнёс:  
– Мы бы хотели встретиться с вами.  
– После ужина в комнате Эльзы, знаете, где это? – проговорил Драко.  
– Будем, – ответил один из них. И, кивнув на прощание, близнецы исчезли.  
Четвёрка смотрела им вслед до тех пор, пока Гарри кто-то не толкнул. Конечно же, это был Рональд Уизли.  
– Эй, Поттер, с дороги!   
Мальчик взглянул на Рона: тот яростно сверлил его глазами.  
– Я знаю, что это были вы. И когда об этом станет известно директору, он вас отчислит.  
– Успокойся, рыжий. Иди, куда шёл, – Драко манерно растягивал слова. – А то тебе ещё отработки вкатят…   
Не сказав больше ни слова, Уизли поспешил отойти от слизеринцев.  
– Теперь нам стоит ждать от него какой-то гадости. – Пэнси философски посмотрела на выход из замка. – А может, ну её, эту историю, и пойдём гулять?  
– А давайте. – Гарри улыбнулся. – Тем более что следующий урок – полёты.  
Радостно улыбаясь, все четверо побежали на улицу. Гарри как магнитом манил Запретный лес. Уже не один раз друзья удерживали его от похода вглубь. Вот и сегодня, стоило им выйти из замка, как они уже стояли на опушке.  
– Гарри, нет, – Пэнси строго посмотрела на друга.  
– Ну, пожалуйста! – Гарри взглянул на Драко и Блейза. – Мы недалеко, я просто хочу узнать, что же там такого интересного.  
– Ну, чтобы узнать, мне кажется, лучше прийти сюда ночью, – Драко авторитетно смотрел на лес. На самом деле, он решил сказать про ночь в надежде, что Гарри испугается, но не тут-то было.  
– Драко, спасибо. Я этого от тебя не ожидал. Решено, сегодня ночью мы и пойдём.  
– Что? Мы? Ночью? – Малфой посмотрел на Гарри, в глазах того горели странные огоньки. – Гарри, я пошутил. Я не пойду ночью в лес, я единственный ребенок в семье, родители не переживут моей гибели.  
– Да успокойся ты, Драко. Ну что с нами случится? Блейз, Пэни вы с нами?  
– Я – да, – Пэнси твёрдо посмотрела на Гарри. – Иначе вы точно во что-нибудь вляпаетесь.  
– Куда же вы без меня, – Блейз хитро подмигнул убитому Драко. – Пропадать – так всем вместе. Тем более что я не единственный ребёнок в семье.  
Драко застонал. Он прекрасно понял, что проиграл.  
– Знаешь, Поттер, ты становишься настоящим слизеринцем.  
Они дружно рассмеялись.  
– А теперь пошли учиться летать.  
– Я умею летать, Гарри, – Малфой надменно смотрел на него.  
– Ну, а я нет, Драко, – тот хлопнул его по плечу. – Не злись, всё будет хорошо.  
Урок полетов проходил у всех четырёх факультетов вместе, и сейчас ученики стояли около стареньких потрёпанных мётел. Мадам Хуч вышагивала перед ними.  
– Все протяните руку над метлой, – ученики тут же выполнили указание. – Так, а теперь скажите «Вверх!».  
Несколько десятков голосов с разной интонацией проговорили: «Вверх!».  
Получилось у единиц. Метла Гарри, как и у Драко, тут же послушно прыгнула ему в руку, и профессор одобрительно кивнула им. Следующей стала, как ни странно, Пэнси, за что получила хмурый взгляд от Блейза.  
– Чётче говорите, Лонгботтом, увереннее.  
Наконец, когда каждый ученик сжимал в руке древко, Хуч продолжила:  
– Как только я дам вам команду, вы сядете на мётлы и оттолкнётесь от земли. Все готовы? Начали! – Хуч хлопнула в ладоши.  
Гермиона стояла невдалеке от Рона, и у неё не слишком хорошо получалось.  
– Зубрила! – Уизли посмотрел на неё. – Что, здесь твои мозги не нашли применения?  
Гермиона всхлипнула и, бросив метлу, побежала в сторону замка. Пэнси тут же поспешила за ней. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри, Драко соизволил объяснить:  
– Они за эти дни сдружились. К тому же, Пэни любит опекать, – и, отскочив от друга, прошипел, но так, чтобы его услышал Поттер, – сирых и убогих.  
– Малфой, – Гарри засмеялся, – я не знал, что тебе так тяжело живётся, ведь она и вокруг тебя вьётся.  
Признав свое поражение, Драко рассмеялся вместе с Гарри. В этот момент Рон Уизли нагнулся и поднял с земли небольшую тетрадку.  
– О, смотрите! Заучка дневник ведёт. Почитать, что ли?  
Гарри быстро прикинул, о чём могла написать Гермиона в дневнике. Например, о том, как она помогла им сделать газету. Тут же вспомнилось предупреждение директора. Взглянув на Драко и Блейза, Гарри понял, что и они подумали о том же.  
– Отдай её мне, Уизли, – Поттер протянул руку.  
– Хочешь забрать? – Рон осмотрелся: Хуч не было, она увела в больничное крыло Невилла, который умудрился сломать руку, упав с метлы. – Догони!  
Рон быстро оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл вверх. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Драко и Блейз поспешили присоединиться к нему. В небе началась гонка. Уизли, поняв, что против троих у него нет шансов, швырнул тетрадь вверх. Гарри устремился за ней: сначала ввысь, а потом, войдя в крутое пике, вниз. У самой земли он успел ее поймать.   
Приземлившись, мальчик услышал восторженные крики со всех сторон.

– Мистер Поттер, следуйте за мной, – повернувшись, Гарри увидел МакГонагалл. Она выглядела очень сердитой. – Малфой, Забини, к вам это тоже относится.  
Развернувшись, женщина направилась к замку. Мальчики поплелись следом. У дверей они встретили Пэнси.  
– Мисс Паркинсон, передайте профессору Снейпу, что трое его студентов находятся в кабинете директора.  
– Хорошо, мэм. – Пэнси окинула друзей тревожным взглядом и унеслась в подземелья.   
Женщина молча вела их на третий этаж. Лестница, переход, снова лестница, и вот они подошли к статуе горгульи.  
– Медовая пахлава с грецким орехом, посыпанная корицей, – на одном дыхании выдала МакГонагалл и перевела дух. Гарри стало её немного жаль. Запомнить такой дурацкий пароль - это надо постараться.   
Горгулья отъехала в сторону, открывая проход, который, как предполагал Поттер, и вёл в святая святых, кабинет самого могущественного волшебника столетия - в общем, к директору. Поднимаясь по витой лестнице, мальчик насчитал тридцать три ступеньки. Профессор постучала и открыла дверь.  
– Минерва, что-то случилось? – Гарри взглянул на Дамблдора. Тот восседал за своим столом. Перед ним стояла большая тарелка с лимонными дольками. В комнате было много разных вещей, которые мальчик никак не мог классифицировать. Но поразмышлять ему не дали: раздумья были прерваны Драко, тихонько ущипнувшим его за руку.  
– Приди в себя, – прошипел он. – Сейчас декан явится.  
Гарри решил воспользоваться советом и послушать, что же говорит МакГонагалл.  
– Альбус, они устроили гонки на мётлах. Воспользовались тем, что профессор Хуч отошла, и поднялись в небо. Я всё это видела своими глазами.  
– Мальчики, это правда? – странно, но директор не смотрел на них. В этот момент он разъединял пару слипшихся конфет.  
– Не совсем, директор. – Драко брезгливо поморщился, глядя на старика. В этот момент дверь отворилась, и в кабинет вошел профессор Снейп.  
– Я не опоздал, Минерва, Альбус? – он даже не взглянул на ребят.  
– Нет, Северус. Твои подопечные как раз рассказывали, что же произошло.  
– Продолжай, Драко.  
– Уизли, – зельевар скривился при звуке этого имени, – спровоцировал нас.  
– Нам бы хотелось знать, как? – Поттер внезапно почувствовал беспокойство, ему захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этой комнаты и её хозяина.  
– Уизли довел до слёз Грейнджер. Та, убегая, выронила свой дневник. Дневник – это довольно личная вещь, директор.  
– Я это знаю, мистер Малфой.  
– Ну, так вот. Уизли подобрал его и решил прочитать перед всеми. Тогда Гарри попытался отобрать дневник, но Уизли взлетел. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже подняться вверх, а мы с Блейзом его страховали.  
– Минерва, – голос Снейпа был строгим, – а где Уизли?  
– Я его не привела, Северус.  
– Я понял. В таком случае, я забираю своих подопечных и ухожу. Состава преступления не наблюдается.  
– Может, стоит их наказать? – директор вопрошающе посмотрел на Северуса.  
– Наказать? – казалось, тот на мгновение задумался. – Наверное, стоит.  
Мальчики тихо застонали.  
– Да, вы правы. Я, пожалуй, так и поступлю, – и, повернувшись к друзьям, он продолжил. – Чтобы этого больше не происходило. Вы только подумайте, – при этих словах директор и Минерва заулыбались. – Помогать грязнокровке, тем более - с другого факультета. Где же ваша совесть и честь? Вы ведь слизеринцы! Моё наказание таково: в следующем году вы трое будете зачислены в команду по квиддичу. Поняли?  
Мальчики боялись поднять глаза. Смех переполнял их. Альбус и Минерва молчали, только теперь уже от негодования.  
– Северус, ты не можешь…  
– Но, Альбус, вы же сами сказали, чтобы я их наказал. Я подчинился.  
Гарри расслабился: декан снова их спас. Успокоившись, он поднял глаза и взглянул на директора, чтобы тут же почувствовать, что его рассматривают. Внимательный взгляд Дамблдора вызвал у него неприятные ощущения, по телу побежали мурашки. А тот продолжал пристально смотреть на него, и, когда их глаза, наконец, встретились,  мальчика захлестнула волна боли. Драко, заметив реакцию друга, постарался поддержать его.  
– Отведи глаза, не смотри на него, – прошипел он другу на ухо. С трудом, но Гарри удалось последовать его совету.  
– Альбус, мы уходим, – Северус развернулся и подтолкнул троицу к выходу. Спустившись по лестнице, он озабоченно посмотрел на Гарри.  
– Я в порядке, сэр.  
– Прекрасно, Поттер. Перед ужином подойдите ко мне в кабинет, – он строго посмотрел на Драко и Блейза. – Вас это тоже касается, ну, и ещё Паркинсон. А сейчас - марш на ЗОТС!  
Пэнси ждала их перед дверью.  
– Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке?   
Мальчик взлохматил волосы.  
– Спасибо, Пэни. Всё в норме.  
– А почему ты не на уроке? – Драко посмотрел на подругу.  
– Вас жду, дубины, – и, собравшись с духом, она постучала в дверь.  
– Простите, сэр, мы были у директора, – все четверо смотрели в пол, поэтому не заметили лёгкую улыбку, пробежавшую по губам Квиррелла.  
– Заходите и садитесь, – ребята облегчённо вздохнули. – Мисс Паркинсон, как там директор?  
– Э-э-э, нормально, сэр. Всё в порядке, – Квиррелл усмехнулся и вернулся к прерванной лекции.

После занятий они спустились в гостиную, где расположились у камина. Драко стал вводить в курс дела Пэнси. Гарри по привычке начал дремать. Блейз перелистывал какой-то журнал. Шуршание страниц, монотонный разговор, треск огня, мягкое кресло затягивали Гарри в какую-то пустоту. Он видел перед собой лицо Квиррелла, который говорил ему:  
 _– Гарри, узнай первопричину._  
 _Сказав это, Квиррелл начал видоизменяться и превратился в Дамблдора. Тот прожигал ученика заинтересованным взглядом и спрашивал:_  
 _– Мистер Поттер, почему вы оказались в Слизерине? Этот факультет не для вас._  
 _Внезапно директор куда-то исчез, и на его месте появился незнакомый мальчику человек, очень худой, с длинными спутанными волосами и странными, пустыми глазами. Он протянул к нему руки:_  
 _– Гарри, верь мне, это был не я. Верь. Дневник, найди дневник Лили. Спроси Петунью, где он. Передай, что о нем просит Бродяга. Ты понял, Гарри?_  
 _Внезапно раздался страшный грохот, и фигура вновь изменила обличье: теперь это оказалось какое-то неведомое существо в темном капюшоне. Оно неотвратимо приближалось к мальчику. Тот попытался закричать, но голоса как будто не было. А существо вдруг протянуло ему медальон._  
 _– Не снимай его, если не хочешь сойти с ума, Поттер…_

Гарри снова словно куда-то потянуло, всё вокруг завертелось, и он сначала почувствовал, как его бьют по лицу, а потом различил голоса:  
– Профессор, мы не знали, что делать.  
– Гарри, очнитесь, Гарри.  
Ещё одна пощёчина, и мальчик попытался открыть глаза. Он почему-то видел потолок, людей, которые сидели рядом с ним на корточках.  
– А что это вы здесь делаете? – голос был какой-то хриплый, будто не его.  
– А мы здесь, Поттер, ждём, когда вы, наконец, соизволите проснуться, – перед его глазами появилось три пальца. – Ну, отвечайте, что вы видите?  
– Пальцы, сэр. Точнее будет сказать - три пальца, – Северус улыбнулся.  
– Вставайте.  
Гарри подчинился. Его поддержали Драко и Блейз.  
– Эй, отпустите меня, всё в порядке, – он усмехнулся и окинул всех взглядом.  
– А это что такое, мистер Поттер? – зельевар подошёл к нему и приподнял медальон, но тут же, зашипев, отпустил его. Гарри удивленно перевел взгляд на его руку: на белой коже проступило красное, словно от ожога, пятно.  
– Гарри, откуда это взялось? – Пэнси настороженно смотрела на него.  
– Вы не поверите…  
– Молчать! – Северус обвёл всех взглядом. – Вы, четверо, за мной. Поттер, вы в состоянии идти?  
– Я? Да. М-м-м-м… Профессор Снейп, а мне показалось, или вы звали меня по имени?  
– Вот будете ещё раз умирать, и я снова вас так назову, – декан улыбнулся, пропуская четвёрку вперед себя. – Гарри.  
В кабинете он закрыл дверь и запечатал её заклинанием.  
– А теперь, мистер Поттер, – он внимательно посмотрел на мальчика, – ответьте, откуда у вас на шее взялся медальон Слизерина, заговорённый на Наследника?  
– Заговорённый? – Гарри непонимающе уставился на него.  
– Медальон признал вас Наследником Слизерина. Никто, кроме другого Наследника, не сможет снять его с вас. Эта вещица охраняет от отравлений, покушений. Является одним из сильнейших артефактов, тёмных, конечно же. Итак, я повторю вопрос: откуда он у вас?  
И Гарри рассказал декану о своём сне. При упоминании худого человека Северус вздрогнул, при описании директора скривился, как от зубной боли, а когда мальчик поведал о Квиррелле и странной фигуре, заинтересовался.  
– Вы везунчик, мистер Поттер. Я повторю то, что вам уже сказали. Носите и никогда не снимайте медальон. Единственное, я бы предложил вам носить его под мантией. Это чтобы о нём не узнали ненужные люди.  
– Спасибо, за совет, сэр. Вы хотели о чём-то с нами поговорить?  
– Хотел, Поттер, но теперь это не так актуально. Идите на ужин, вы и так уже опаздываете.  
Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Северус устало сел на стул и задумался. Сон Гарри был странным, смена лиц оказалась далеко не случайной.


	10. Chapter 10

Четвёрка слизеринцев прошла мимо Большого зала, направляясь на четвёртый этаж. Ужин они решили проигнорировать.  
– А кушать-то хочется… – Блейз кинул грустный взгляд на створчатые двери.  
– Обойдёшься, – Пэнси ласково посмотрела на него. – Всё забываю сказать, что пора бы тебе на диету сесть, Блейз.  
– Перестаньте ссориться, – Драко тревожно всматривался в Гарри. – Ты как?  
– Нормально.  
Лестницы, переходы и вот, наконец, нужная дверь…  
– Знаете, мне уже начинает нравиться и этот коридор, и тем более этот класс, – Драко осмотрел пустое помещение. – Интересно, а кроме нас здесь никого не бывает?  
Гарри, хлопнув себя по голове, вылетел наружу. Обменявшись удивлёнными взглядами, остальные последовали за ним.  
– Здравствуйте, – Гарри стоял перед портретом. Тот, однако, никак не реагировал.  
– А ты постучи по нему, может тогда она проснётся, – дал совет Драко.  
Гарри на минуту задумался и кивнул, после чего постучал по раме. С минуту ничего не происходило, но вдруг девушка на портрете зашевелилась.  
– Кто посмел разбудить меня? – в коридоре было темно, и Эльза замотала головой из стороны в сторону. – Покажитесь, не то хуже будет.  
– Люмос, – на палочке Поттера загорелся свет. – Извините, это мы вас потревожили.  
Девушка на портрете очень внимательно посмотрела на него.  
– Подойди поближе, мальчик.   
Гарри послушно приблизился.   
– Ещё ближе, в этом чёртовом коридоре тёмно, как в могиле.  
Брюнет встал прямо перед картиной. Он чувствовал себя не совсем уютно под пристальным взглядом незнакомки.  
– Как тебя звать, мальчик?  
– Гарри Поттер.  
– А полностью?  
– Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, – слизеринец непонимающе смотрел на девушку. Та чуть заметно усмехнулась и задумалась.  
– Тебе не может быть больше двенадцати лет. Я права?  
– Мне одиннадцать.  
– Когда ты родился?  
– Тридцать первого июля 1980 года.  
– Очень, ну очень интересно, – Эльза не сводила с него глаз.  
– Что во мне интересного? Я самый обыкновенный.  
Сзади послышались смешки.  
– Ты такой обыкновенный, что даже твои друзья в это не верят. У тебя на лбу шрам от смертельного проклятья, а под одеждой скрыт медальон, который не видел света уже более пятисот лет. Твой отец жив и мёртв одновременно. В твоих глазах возродился он. В твоей крови слились прошлое и настоящее, – она замолчала. – Да, ты прав, ты самый обыкновенный.  
– Как это? – Гарри напряженно вглядывался в портрет.  
– Не сейчас, – Эльза внимательно оглядела его. – Время истины еще не наступило. Когда оно придёт, откроется много секретов. Не думай о том, что я тебе сказала, мальчик. Твоё время еще не настало.  
Гарри вздохнул. Тайны, тайны, вокруг одни тайны. Скоро у него начнется на них аллергия.  
– Кто вы? – произнесла Пэнси тихим голосом.  
– Я Эльза, предсказательница, многие считали меня сумасшедшей, но это не так. Слышать правду никому не нравится. И вот, как результат, я здесь, – она тяжело вздохнула.  
– Если вам не нравится в этом коридоре, почему же вы не уйдёте отсюда?  
– Директор заколдовал этот портрет так, чтобы он не выпускал меня.  
– А если перенести сам портрет? – Гарри заинтересованно осматривал стену.  
– Вы первые, кого я вижу за пятьдесят лет.  
– Неудивительно. Вы же спали, – Драко ехидно улыбнулся.  
– А вот и нет. Докажите.  
– Мы приходим сюда не первый раз!  
– Вы были здесь шесть раз. Как правило, вы приходите вечером, – увидев приподнятую бровь, девушка поспешила объяснить. – Тени становятся длиннее, а потом мрак делается непроглядным.  
– Ладно, убедили.  
– Эльза, а хотите, мы перенесем вас в ту комнату? – и Гарри указал на пустой класс.  
– А что я должна буду делать?  
– Если кто-то зайдёт в наше отсутствие, то вы сообщите нам об этом.  
– Ну, не знаю. Не очень-то мне хочется вашу комнату сторожить, – девушка подозрительно посмотрела на ребят. – А вы там случаем не тёмной магией занимаетесь?  
– Да, что вы… – Пэнси мило опустила глаза. – Конечно, нет!  
– Эх, жалко! А то я могла бы помочь.  
– Вы - что?  
– То самое, – девушка гордо подняла голову и снисходительно обвела всех взглядом. – Умная я очень, знаниями могла бы поделиться.  
На мгновение все замолчали.  
– А окна там есть?  
– Конечно, – Драко посмотрел на часы. – Знаете, вы решайте быстрее. Сейчас у нас должна состояться важная встреча.  
– Эх, что с вас взять. Я согласна! Давайте, переносите меня.  
Вчетвером они смогли снять портрет и перенести его в пустой класс. Девушка обвела комнату взглядом.  
– Как-то здесь грязно, мне не нравится.  
– Конечно, грязно, ведь этим классом не пользовались очень давно.  
– Позовите эльфов, они приберутся.  
– Эльза, они директору расскажут.  
– Гарри, не расскажут.  
– Это ещё почему?   
Девушка тяжело вздохнула и выразительно посмотрела на мальчика:   
– Тебе никто не говорил, что ты идиот?   
При этих словах Драко весело засмеялся.  
– Чувствую, говорили. Объясняю: эльфы не докладывают о каждом своём шаге директору. И попросите заодно доставить сюда мебель какую-нибудь. Не на полу же вы сидите, – увидев, как покраснели все четверо, она вздохнула ещё тяжелее. – И это школа волшебства… Куда же катится мир?  
В это время в дверь постучали. На пороге стояли близнецы. Один из них в руках держал поднос с какой-то едой.  
– О, привет…  
– Несравненные слизеринцы!  
– Мы заметили…  
– Что вас не было на ужине.  
– И вот, по ходу…  
– Заглянули на…  
– Кухню!  
С этими словами они вошли внутрь и закрыли дверь.  
– Эй, люди, заклинания…  
– Будем накладывать?  
Гарри ошарашенно кивнул головой. Близнецы прошлись по кабинету, поморщившись от засилья царившей в нём грязи.  
– Скини! – произнес один из них. Тут же раздался хлопок, и в комнате появилось маленькое создание с огромными ушами и глазами-блюдцами.  
– О, мистер Уизли и мистер Уизли! Что угодно? – спросила эльфийка.   
Весело взглянув на притихших слизеринцев, братья рассмеялись.  
– Тут необходимо убрать и принести какую-нибудь мебель, понятно?  
– Всё будет сделано, – существо поклонилось и с тихим хлопком исчезло.  
– Ну, что, будем знакомиться?  
– А, это… то есть, да, – Драко чуть покраснел. Как же это он сам не догадался про домовиков?  
– Я Джордж Уизли.  
– Я Фред Уизли.  
– Но если вы будете звать нас Фордж и Дред, мы тоже не обидимся, – и оба рассмеялись удачной шутке.  
– Гарри Поттер, – мальчик пожал протянутую руку.  
– Мы в курсе. Наш братец не устаёт жаловаться на тебя.  
Теперь наступила его очередь  краснеть.  
– Драко Малфой.  
– Блейз Забини.  
– Пэнси Паркинсон.  
– А я - Эльза, – близнецы перевели взгляд на картину и присвистнули.  
– Вы Глумливая Эльза? – произнёс, кажется, Фред, но Гарри не был уверен.  
– Она самая, мальчики. А вы ничего! Очень хорошенькие, – Эльза кокетливо улыбнулась. – Подружки есть?  
– Может, я что-то пропустил, но вы же портрет! – Гарри воззрился на девушку.  
– Ну, портрет, портрет. Чего кричать? Настроение только испортил, – и Эльза, поджав губы, удалилась за раму, напоследок стрельнув глазами в сторону близнецов.  
– И вовсе я не кричал, – Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на смеющихся друзей.  
– Не бери в голову. Ей просто скучно, – один из Уизли, Гарри пока не мог различить, кто, подмигнул ему. – А теперь я предлагаю поговорить о деле.  
– Давайте, – четвёрка внимательно уставилась на них.  
– Мы главные шутники в этой скучной и убогой школе...  
– Но шутить вдвоём довольно-таки тяжело.  
– Мы надеялись на нашего младшего брата…  
– Но он может только стонать и во всем обвинять тебя, Гарри.  
– А ещё…  
–  Он сдал нас матери.  
– Мы думали, что всё очень-очень плохо…  
– Пока не поняли, что вы тоже любите пошутить.  
– И поэтому…  
– Мы предлагаем вам…  
– Объединиться!!!  
– А чего это вы не едите?  
– Не бойтесь, мы своих не травим, – и они опять дружно рассмеялись, увидев лицо Блейза, который успел съесть половину пирога с патокой.  
– Обалдеть! – Гарри взглянул на них. – Но мы же слизеринцы.  
– О, Мерлин, Фред, как мы могли забыть про это?!  
– Джордж, мы открыли этим четверым нашу главную тайну, давай убьём их!  
Пэнси закашлялась, Драко похлопал ее по спине, с укоризной поглядывая на братьев. Гарри с Блейзом давились от смеха.  
Близнецы радостно улыбнулись.  
– Вы уже придумали новые шутки?  
– Кстати, идея с газетой нова и интересна. Чья?   
Драко кивнул в сторону Гарри.  
– Молодец. Я предлагаю встретиться через пару дней, обговорим все детали нового розыгрыша.  
– Прикольно, что вы из Слизерина.  
– А это ещё почему? – Пэнси подозрительно посмотрела на братьев.  
– Ну, как бы вам объяснить… – те замялись. – У нас теперь будут всевозможные ингредиенты для зелий.  
Паркинсон закатила глаза.  
– Ладно, предлагаю расходиться. Отбой уже наступил.  
– И если Снейп вас отмажет, то с нас МакГонагалл шкуру спустит…  
Попрощавшись, ребята разошлись. Слизеринцы добрались до своей гостиной без происшествий. Перед сном Гарри долго рассматривал медальон. Ничего особенного: серебряный, с выгравированной латинской «S».

На завтраке к Гарри прилетела Хедвиг. По традиции она уронила конверт прямо в кашу. Драко прыснул:  
– От кого?   
Гарри взглянул на адресата.  
– От Дурслей, – он вскрыл конверт и засмеялся. – Послушай.

_«Гарри._   
_Мы бы очень хотели, чтобы ты приехал, но, к сожалению, у нас проблема. В доме завелись тараканы. И мы вынуждены их травить. А на это время сами переезжаем к тётушке Мардж. Ты же понимаешь, места в доме у неё мало, все-таки там живёт одиннадцать собак. Поэтому мы прилагаем разрешение на посещение Малфой-мэнора. Кстати, может, и на Рождество ты куда-нибудь съездишь? Мы заранее вышлем тебе любую форму разрешения с подписями. Не болей. Пиши нам пореже._   
_Твоя тетя»._

Драко, Блейз и Пэнси давились от смеха.  
– Да-а, любят тебя твои родственники, – Малфой стёр выступившие слезы. – Когда пойдём к декану?  
– У нас сегодня последним занятием – сдвоенное Зельеварение, вот тогда и скажем ему, - Гарри быстро убрал письмо в сумку.  
– Интересно, Северус твоего отца предупредил?  
– Уверен.  
Поттер посмотрел на преподавательский стол: зельевар разговаривал с Квирреллом, директор, как обычно, отсутствовал. «Интересно как он управляет школой, если его всегда нет на месте?» – подумалось Гарри. Остальные преподаватели его не особенно интересовали.  
– Ну, готовы? – мальчик встал и подал руку Пэнси. – Тогда потопали.  
Время в тот день пролетело незаметно. После последнего занятия Поттер подошел к Северусу.  
– Профессор, разрешение я получил, – Снейп удивлённо посмотрел на него. Да, быстро сработали эти детки…  
– Отдайте его мне, – Гарри передал лист с подписями дяди и тёти. – Хорошо, я сегодня же поставлю в известность директора. А сейчас - идите, я очень занят.  
Гарри грустно вздохнул и вышел из кабинета. Ему хотелось, чтобы декан перестал вести себя с ним так, будто он пустое место. Мальчик помнил, что в больничном крыле и вчера, в гостиной, Снейп был совершенно другим. Оглядевшись, Поттер заметил Драко: тот стоял, прислонившись к стене напротив кабинета.  
– Ну, и чего ты грустишь?  
– Он опять ведёт себя так, как будто я никто,   
Драко сочувственно посмотрел на друга:  
– Пойдём. Успокойся, крестный - очень тяжёлый человек. Это тебе говорю я, его крестник.

Профессор стоял за дверью и слышал разговор мальчиков. Он и сам понимал, что обижает ребёнка своим отношением, но ничего не мог поделать. Закрыв глаза, он прислонился лбом к двери.  
– Мерлин, как же всё запуталось, – прошептал он.   
Резко развернувшись, зельевар подошёл к камину. Неприятные дела не стоит затягивать.  
– Кабинет директора, – чётко произнёс он и шагнул в огонь.  
– Нет, нет, и ещё раз нет, Северус. Я не позволю мальчишке отправиться на уик-энд к Малфоям, – директор расхаживал по своему кабинету.  
– Мы ничего не можем сделать, Альбус. Опекуны прислали ему официальное разрешение. Мы бессильны.  
– Но должен же быть какой-то выход.  
– Он и есть, Альбус. Поттер поедет в Малфой-мэнор на выходные, – Снейп бесстрастно наблюдал, как директор мечется по кабинету.  
– Северус, я требую, чтобы и ты туда же отправился.  
Тот про себя зааплодировал. Это то, чего он и добивался. Последнее время Альбус отслеживал все его передвижения.  
– Хорошо, если вам от этого станет легче, то я тоже буду там.  
– И будешь следить за мальчишкой? – директор с надеждой посмотрел на зельевара.  
– Я его с ложечки кормить буду.   
Директор успокоился и, сев за стол, потянулся к леденцам.  
– Хорошо, с этим мы разобрались.  
– Что-то ещё произошло, Альбус? Трелони опять увидела плохой сон и решила выдать его за предсказание?  
– Прекрати, Северус. Речь о Квиррелле.  
– А что с ним? – Снейп постарался изобразить на лице непонимание.  
– То-то и оно, что я не знаю. В конце июля он уезжал на несколько дней и потом сразу попал в больницу, причём диагноз установить так и не удалось. Сошлись на том, что это магическое истощение, повлёкшее за собой магическую же кому. Квиррелл вышел из неё лишь через три недели и всё остальное время приходил в себя.  
– Альбус, и что в этом такого?  
– Он изменился, Северус.  
– Вы правы. С ним стало приятно иметь дело, и уроки его теперь намного интереснее. Я полагаю, это связано с тем, что он перестал, наконец, заикаться. А может, он встретил кого-нибудь…  
Дамблдор укоризненно посмотрел на него.  
– Северус, ты общаешься с ним. Постарайся разговорить его.  
– Я понял, директор, – он встал и подошёл к двери. «Так сразу к тебе прибегу и доложу обо всём. Интриган старый». – Я ухожу, приятной вам ночи.  
– Иди, Северус, и помни обо всем, что я тебе сказал, мальчик мой…  
Зельевар скривился от слов директора и направился в подземелья.


	11. Chapter 11

Друзьям кое-как удалось отговорить Поттера от похода в Запретный лес в этот и в последующие два дня.  
– Гарри, ну ты пойми, – в который раз объяснял Драко, – у нас впереди ещё полно времени, чтобы сходить туда.  
– Но я-то хочу именно сейчас, – мальчик обиженно надулся. – Просто скажи, что ты испугался.  
– Да не испугался я!   
Гарри одарил его насмешливым взглядом.   
– Ладно, оставим вопрос о том, кто боится, а кто нет.  
– Значит, всё-таки боишься, а, Малфой?  
– Поттер, прекрати, – Драко прошёлся по гостиной, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Подумай о другом!  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. Решив, что это уже прогресс, мальчик продолжил:  
– Только представь: пошли мы в лес, погуляли там, птичек послушали, травок пособирали, ягодок покушали, потом стали возвращаться, да на учителей нарвались. Ну, и, естественно, месяц отработок…  
– А я не боюсь отработок, Драко!  
– …и никакой поездки в Малфой-мэнор, – закончил тот.  
Гарри, не веря своим ушам, уставился на друга. Да, о таком исходе он не подумал. Это, конечно, всё меняло.  
– Ну, наверное, чисто теоретически, ты прав.  
– Вот, Гарри, и я про то же, – Драко, обрадованный сговорчивостью приятеля, продолжил: – Мы все столько сил потратили, чтобы эта поездка состоялась. Знаешь, было бы обидно, если бы она так по-глупому сорвалась.  
– Хорошо, – мальчик убито вздохнул. – А после выходных мы пойдём?  
– Поттер, ты кого угодно из себя выведешь! – вскипел блондин, но, увидев обиженный взгляд друга, вздохнул, – пойдём.  
– Обещаешь?  
– Клянусь честью Малфоев. Кстати, а где Пэни и Блейз?  
Оглянувшись, он увидел их возле камина. Те тихо хихикали.  
– Нечего смеяться! Вот сами бы взяли и объяснили всё.  
– Куда ж нам до тебя?  
– Вот именно, Драко. У нас с Блейзом так хорошо никогда бы не получилось.  
– Всё, я ушёл писать письмо маме, – и Малфой обиженно покинул гостиную.  
– Сильно мы его довели.  
– Не мы, Гарри, а ты.  
– Пойду, что ли, извинюсь, – Поттер встал и направился в сторону спальни. – А то поездка не состоится по другой причине.

На следующий день за завтраком Гарри вновь ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд директора.  
– Ну, что он на меня так смотрит? – слизеринец повернулся к Пэнси. – Посмотри, может, у меня нос испачкан, или зубная паста на подбородке, или уши отросли, как у эльфа?  
– Поттер, ты, как всегда, великолепен, – Пэнси покраснела, поймав насмешливый взгляд блондина. – Я имею в виду, что лучше тебя выглядит только Малфой, – и она вернула улыбку Драко. – Люциус Малфой.  
Пэнси, Блейз и Гарри рассмеялись, глядя на обиженного друга.  
– Пэни, да ты жестока! Ты разбила ему сердце, – мальчик весело подмигнул Драко, и мир был восстановлен.

Из Большого зала вышли молча.  
– Что у нас сейчас?  
– ЗОТС с твоим любимым Квирреллом, – Драко зевнул.  
– А почему это он мой любимый?  
– Ну, как бы тебе сказать, Гарри, – блондин поднимался по лестнице рядом с другом. – Наверное, потому, что он к тебе не придирается, баллов не снимает…  
– Дурак ты, Малфой, и шутки у тебя дурацкие.  
– Всё, мальчики, успокаиваемся, – Пэнси, как всегда, старалась предотвратить ненужные ссоры. – Выше нос, вечером мы отправляемся в гости.  
– Именно это и помогает мне держаться, – Драко задрал подбородок и пошел вперёд.  
– Ну вот, опять он обиделся… – Гарри грустно посмотрел вслед другу. – Серьёзно, он второй день подряд из-за всего обижается.  
– Мне кажется… – Блейз тоже взглянул на Малфоя, – его что-то беспокоит.  
– Рассказал бы, что, – Поттер печально вздохнул. – Надо что-нибудь придумать, чтобы поднять ему настроение.  
Он остановился, задумчиво глядя в спину Драко, и, повернувшись, побежал обратно, крикнув:  
– Я скоро!

Мальчик решил посоветоваться со старшими и более умными товарищами и послал записку близнецам.

_«Нужно встретиться. Предлагаю в понедельник. После ужина на старом месте. Г.»_

К началу занятия он, конечно, опоздал.  
– Поттер, вы были заняты чем-то серьёзным?  
– Как вы догадались, сэр? – Гарри одарил профессора лучезарной улыбкой. – Очень серьёзным. Простите за опоздание.  
– Проходите и садитесь.   
Спустя мгновение, Поттер опустился рядом с Драко.  
– Я же говорил, что ты его любимчик.  
– А это довольно неплохо. Куча плюсов, – Гарри подмигнул блондину.  
– Малфой, Поттер, если вы так хотите пообщаться, то выйдите из класса, – Квиррелл вопросительно взглянул на них.  
– Простите, сэр. Мы больше не будем, – оба постарались придать лицам виноватое выражение. Рядом засмеялась Пэнси.  
Квиррелл скептически посмотрел на мальчиков, ничуть не веря в их раскаяние. До конца занятия в классе стояла тишина.  
На перерыве друзья обступили Гарри.  
– Выкладывай, где ты был? – все заинтересованно смотрели на него.  
– Я? Я просто кое-какие вещи забыл в спальне, – мальчик смотрел на них невинными глазами.  
– Пэнси, – Драко нехорошо улыбнулся, глядя на друга, – не могла бы ты сходить к Северусу за Веритасерумом?  
– А что это за Верита… какой-то там? – Гарри взглянул на веселящихся друзей. – Мне это почему-то заранее не нравится…  
– И правильно. Веритасерум, мистер Поттер, – Малфой скопировал манеру речи декана, – сыворотка правды. Это, если я правильно помню, зелье шестого курса.  
– Сыворотка, говоришь? – глаза Гарри загорелись. – И выпивший её начинает говорить правду?  
– Только правду и ничего, кроме правды.  
– Драко, а варить её сложно?  
– Ну, не тяжелее, чем зелье для Уизли. Но её запас всегда есть у Снейпа.  
– О!!!  
– Вот тебе и «О». Давай выкладывай, что ты там выдумал.  
Мальчик задумался. Вот что им нужно! В школе уже несколько дней ничего не происходило. Жизнь директора и иже с ним стала больно уж спокойной. И настроение Драко улучшится, и повеселиться они смогут, ну, а на десерт – необходимые сведения узнают. Решено! Примерный план уже был готов.  
– В понедельник встречаемся с близнецами.  
– Ты решил…  
– Мне кажется, надо спросить директора, чего это он на меня так смотрит.  
– Великолепно. Только директора?   
Гарри задумался.  
– Не знаю, может ещё и декана…   
Драко понимающе улыбнулся.  
– Так, мальчики, оговорим все детали с нашими компаньонами в понедельник, – решительно произнесла Пэнси. – Сейчас у нас чары, а Флитвик относится к нам далеко не так хорошо, как Квиррелл или Снейп, поэтому поспешим.  
Занятия прошли очень быстро. Гарри был задумчив. Остальные старались его не трогать. Очнулся от раздумий он только за ужином. Взглянув на преподавательский стол, слизеринец увидел то же самое, что и утром, то есть злого директора, не сводившего с него глаз. Это уже нервировало. Снейп тихо переговаривался с Квирреллом, при этом не забывая изредка бросать внимательные взгляды на свой факультет, а точнее, на их четвёрку.  
– Драко, а как мы попадём к тебе в имение?  
– В гостиной Северуса есть камин. Мы воспользуемся им.  
– Всё понятно, – конечно, он ничего не понял, но не признаваться же в этом.  
Поужинав, они отправились в гостиную.  
– Так, все собрали вещи?   
Гарри хмыкнул, но промолчал  
– Конечно, Пэни, мы сделали это ещё вчера…   
При этих словах на мгновение задумавшийся Поттер убежал в спальню.  
– Очень интересно, что же он забыл? – Пэнси с Блейзом задумчиво посмотрели ему вслед.  
– А мне, например, страшно подумать об этом, – Малфой вздохнул. – Знаете, когда я с ним познакомился, он был другим: таким тихим, спокойным…  
– Драко, я изменился, – вернувшийся Гарри хлопнул блондина по плечу. – И так даже интереснее, ты не находишь?  
Драко ещё раз вздохнул и не ответил на вопрос.  
– Знаешь, Гарри, – он взглянул на Поттера, – ты уже не тот пай-мальчик, каким был месяц назад, и это правда, но есть один человек, который, возможно, не до конца понял, что ты изменился.  
– И кто же? – мальчику стало интересно.  
– Северус. Попробуй вести себя с ним так же, как и с нами, и увидишь – всё изменится.  
– Ну, я даже не знаю…  
– Убить тебя он не убьёт, баллы не снимет, а отработки как-нибудь переживёшь.  
– Я…  
– Неужели человек, который предлагает отправиться ночью в Запретный лес, испугался чего-то?  
– Всё, убедил, – Гарри мотнул лохматой головой. – Я попробую.  
– Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы его отношение к тебе изменилось? – Драко пристально вглядывался в глаза Поттера.  
– Да. Понимаешь, я не могу объяснить, почему, но чувствую, что для меня это важно, – взгляд мальчика затуманился, и друзья решили его не трогать. Все погрузились в молчание.

Через полчаса появился декан.  
– Надеюсь, все готовы?  
– Конечно, сэр.  
– Прекрасно, возьмите свои сумки и приходите к моему кабинету, – сказав это, он развернулся и вышел.  
Десять минут спустя четвёрка слизеринцев с сумками наперевес стояла около двери кабинета декана.  
– Давай уже стучи!   
Драко не успел поднять руку, как дверь открылась.  
– Вы очень задержались. Быстрее проходите, – Северус отступил, давая возможность им пройти. Гарри был последним, и мужчина внезапно положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Амулет на вас, Поттер?  
– Да, сэр, – мальчик взволнованно посмотрел на профессора.  
– Я попрошу вас ещё раз не снимать и не показывать его никому.  
– Обещаю, сэр.  
– Прекрасно, проходите к камину, – теперь он обращался ко всем. – Возьмите порох.  
Гарри непонимающе смотрел на друзей, исчезающих во всполохе огня.  
– М-м-м... Может, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, такому серому, как этим пользоваться?  
– Есть что-то, чего великий Поттер не знает? – Северус насмешливо посмотрел на мальчика. Гарри насупился и отвернулся от него.  
«Вот ведь какой, не знает и не спросит», - зельевар вздохнул.  
– Вы не знаете, как? Спросите, Поттер, язык не отвалится.  
– А вдруг, сэр? Может, вы мне сами объясните?  
Про себя Северус поаплодировал. Мальчик всё меньше и меньше его боялся. Неизвестно почему, для него это было важно. Вздохнув, он начал объяснять. Посмотрев в непонимающие глаза, объяснил ещё раз и ещё. С пятого раза до Гарри, наконец-то, дошло.  
– Вот видите, сэр, и нечего злиться. Я всё прекрасно понял.  
– С пятого раза, Поттер!  
– Вообще-то, с первого, но вы так классно рассказывали и, – он внезапно покраснел, – вы не кричали на меня, так что я решил вам не мешать.  
– Вы сведёте меня с ума, мальчишка! – Северус пытался выглядеть злым, но у него не очень-то получалось.  
– Я все хотел сказать вам, сэр… – Поттёр заговорщически оглядел комнату и подошёл поближе к мужчине. – Я хотел вам сказать, что меня зовут Гарри.  
Понаблюдав за ошеломлённым деканом, он улыбнулся.  
– Я надеюсь, ваш возраст не помешает это запомнить. Можете записать! – и, быстро схватив порох, он ринулся в камин.  
– Малфой-мэнор, – чётко проговорил он.

Друзья уже ждали его. Рядом с Драко стояли Люциус и какая-то блондинка.  
– Почему ты так долго? Мы уже начали переживать.  
– Всё в порядке, – позади него раздался смех: он обернулся и встретился взглядом с чёрными глазами.   
– О, чёрт, и вы здесь.  
– Да, Гарри. И прекрати ругаться по-маггловски, ты же маг! Так, попробуй ещё раз.  
– М-м-м… о, Мерлин, и вас нелёгкая занесла сюда, Салазара вам в?.. – тут Гарри замялся и покраснел.  
– Ну что ж, уже лучше, но я бы рекомендовал больше тренироваться. Да, и будем считать, что концовку фразы я не слышал, – Северус повернулся к хозяевам. – Здравствуйте, Нарцисса, Люциус.  
Люциус с трудом сдерживал смех: помогла годами выработанная привычка скрывать свои чувства. Ай да Поттер, он на самом деле изменился!  
– Гарри, с моим отцом ты уже знаком.   
Поттер кивнул Люциусу.   
– Позволь представить тебе мою маму. – Драко подвёл его к блондинке, и Гарри вежливо поздоровался с ней.  
– Когда мы завершим все церемонии, может, выпьем чаю? – Люциус обвёл взглядом присутствующих. – Никто не против?  
Посиделки затянулись надолго. Родители Драко интересовались учёбой, их успехами, интересами. Гарри заметил, что так же, как и на Косой Аллее, Люциус бросал на него странные взгляды, но до поры до времени Гарри решил не обращать на это внимания. Они проговорили около двух часов, прежде чем их отослали спать, причём интересующие его темы ни разу не были затронуты.

Гарри поселили в одной комнате Блейзом. Вещи к их приходу уже были разобраны и аккуратно разложены. В большой комнате стояли две постели под зеленоватыми пологами, разделённые огромным окном.  
– Вау! – Гарри присвистнул. – Круто.  
– Ну, здесь ещё довольно-таки скромненько, – Драко пришёл проверить, как устроились его друзья. – Завтра я могу устроить тебе экскурсию по поместью.  
– Только мне?  
– Пэнси и Блейз уже не раз бывали здесь.  
Блондин подошёл к окну, задумавшись о чём-то.  
– Эй, Драко, а библиотека у вас где находится?  
– Завтра, Гарри, – тот не отрывал взгляда от пейзажа за окном.  
– Почему завтра? Я, например, хочу сейчас.  
– Хочешь? – Малфой, обернувшись, насмешливо улыбнулся ему. – Иди, там как раз сейчас отец с Северусом. Правда, присоединиться они тебе не предложат, но ты побудешь зрителем.  
– А чем это они там занимаются? – он настороженно посмотрел на блондина. Блейз давился от смеха.  
– Сходишь и узнаешь, – Драко ехидно ухмыльнулся. – Это тебе не в Запретный лес идти.  
– А вот и пойду! – Гарри направился к двери. На выходе его догнал голос Драко:  
– Вниз по центральной лестнице и сразу налево. Мимо не пройдёшь. Я бы предложил не врываться, а культурно подсмотреть в замочную скважину.  
– Всё, я пошел расследовать тайны семейства Малфоев. Считайте меня гриффиндорцем, – с этими словами он вышел из комнаты.  
Найти дверь библиотеки оказалось не так и сложно. Подойдя, Гарри услышал звуки. Кхм… Как будто кого-то пытали. Стоны. Вскрики. Его передернуло, когда он представил, как Малфой-старший истязает Северуса. Решение созрело мгновенно, и как-то он совсем позабыл о предложении Драко сперва посмотреть в замочную скважину.  
– Помощь уже подоспела! – с этими словами он ворвался вовнутрь. Всё сразу смолкло. А Гарри покраснел намного сильнее, чем Уизли. – Ой! Я это… это… Спокойной ночи пришёл пожелать.  
Развернувшись, он пулей понесся к себе в комнату. А в библиотеке раздался взрыв смеха, который вскоре снова перешёл в стоны и вскрики.  
В то время как Гарри сдавал бег на стометровку по лестнице и тёмным коридорам, Драко и Блейз, к которым присоединилась Пэнси, с нетерпением ждали его возвращения.  
– Неужели он на самом деле пойдёт туда?  
– О, да, Пэнси, пойдёт.  
– Почему вы не объяснили ему? – она взглянула на довольные лица друзей и рассмеялась. – Вы правы, ему надо научиться держать себя в руках. Но это довольно жестоко.  
В это мгновение дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался красный Гарри.  
– И всё-таки твое место в Гриффиндоре, – Драко рассмеялся. – Вот, ты уже одним цветом с их знаменем стал.  
– Ты знал! – он посмотрел на Пэнси и Блейза, – и вы тоже!  
– Много увидел? – заметив, что Гарри отвёл взгляд, Драко поперхнулся. – Скажи, ты же не ворвался в библиотеку?  
– Я думал, там… – как оказалось, Гарри мог покраснеть еще сильнее.  
– Я же просил тебя сначала посмотреть в замочную скважину!  
– Я забыл, – он взглянул на друзей. – А давайте тоже так попробуем?  
– Что, Поттер, понравилось? Тоже захотелось?  
В комнате раздался дружный смех. А из библиотеки все так же разносились странные звуки.


	12. Chapter 12

В полчетвёртого утра в дверь спальни лорда Малфоя постучали. Через пару минут стук повторился. А уже потом, не дождавшись ответа, постучали в дверь гостя, профессора Снейпа. У того, как оказалось, оказался более чуткий сон. Открыв, он внимательно выслушал отчёт домового эльфа и тут же поспешил разбудить хозяина поместья. Четверть часа спустя двое невыспавшихся мужчин подошли к спальне, занимаемой небезызвестным Гарри Поттером и Блейзом Забини, где их ожидал первый сюрприз: дверь оказалась заперта заклинанием, причем довольно сильным. Вторым сюрпризом было то, что из спальни доносились весьма красноречивые звуки. Мужчины рассеянно посмотрели друг на друга.  
– М-м-м… им ведь всего по одиннадцать лет, Северус. Это же не то, что мы думаем? Именно в этот момент из спальни раздался такой стон, что лорд Малфой тут же проникся гордостью.  
– А я и не знал, что Драко вырос, – Люциус приосанился и попытался пригладить торчащие во все стороны волосы. – Молодец сын, весь в отца.  
– А почему ты так уверен, что это твой сын? Там, насколько я знаю, ещё двое мальчиков, – Северус насмешливо посмотрел на блондина.  
– Ладно, раз ты такой умный, открой эту дверь, и проверим, кто и чем там занимается.

А в это время в спальне…  
– Эй, мне так неудобно.  
– Смотрите, неженка какая!  
– Я уже замёрз.  
– Подожди, сейчас согреемся. Ты готова продолжить?  
– А если нет, то что?  
– Ну, мы можем и сами управиться.  
– Давай иди, я уже.  
– Уже? Ненадолго же тебя хватило.  
– Мальчики, спать-то как хочется…  
– Ещё бы. Вот завтра и поспишь.  
– У меня больше нет сил.  
– Крепись.

Дверь с грохотом открылась, и двое мужчин, ворвавшись в комнату, застыли. В центре на ковре сидели четверо подростков, перед ними лежали карты. Люциус покраснел, Северус усмехнулся, виновники же переполоха изумлённо повернулись к вошедшим. Воцарилось молчание, прерванное…  
– Быстрее… глубже… о да-а!   
Все посмотрели на ковёр. Там лежала дама треф, а на ней - джокер.  
– Драко Люциус Малфой, что всё это значит?! – громовым голосом произнес аристократ.  
– Отец, крёстный, добрый вечер.  
– Вечер? Доброе утро!!! Сейчас полчетвёртого утра!  
– Я не знал. Спасибо, что зашли и сказали.  
– Не уходи от темы, сын.  
– Мы играли в карты.  
– Это я уже вижу. Мне интересно, где ты их взял?   
Драко покраснел.

_-Ретроспектива-_

– Отец и Северус играли в карты.  
– Что это за карты такие, а, Драко? – Гарри удивлённо смотрел на него.  
– Ну, ты видел, как играют во взрывающиеся карты? А это что-то подобное, только для взрослых. У моего отца есть ещё колода.  
– Он сам тебе её показал?  
– Придурок, конечно, нет! Я… – Драко покраснел, – я мимо проходил, вот и увидел. Совершенно случайно…  
– Случайно, говоришь? Знаю я вас, слизеринцев, – глаза Гарри задорно блестели. – Где она? Пойдём возьмём.  
– В его кабинете, Поттер. Не передумал идти?  
– Нет, конечно. Но ты со мной. Блейз?  
– Пошли все вместе. Так будет и веселее, и практичнее  
– А в чём практичнее-то?  
– А вот поймают нас мистер Малфой и декан, а мы все дружно скажем, что в совятню шли.  
– Гениально. Послушай, Забини, тебе шляпа в Рэйвенкло пойти не предлагала?  
– Нет, Драко, только в Гриффиндор.  
Спальня взорвалась от смеха. Через десять минут все четверо тихонько выскользнули за дверь.  
– Кабинет находится на первом этаже, – прошептал блондин.  
– А где точно они лежат, ты знаешь?  
– Где-то в столе, – неуверенно сказал Драко.  
Кабинет представлял собой большую комнату с выходом на террасу. Центральное место занимал стол.  
– Входите, чувствуйте себя как дома, – мальчик махнул друзьям рукой. – Я сейчас быстро их найду.  
– Быстро? – Гарри с недоверием посмотрел на друга. – В этом столе куча ящиков, мы будем искать их до утра.  
– Перестаньте ссориться, – Пэнси взяла инициативу в свои руки. – Предлагаю использовать манящие чары.  
– Молодчина.  
С пятой попытки у Драко получилось:  
– Акцио, карты!  
Раздался звон разбитого стекла, и в руку мальчика упала колода.  
– Мерлинова борода! Стекло в шкафу разбилось. Отец меня точно убьёт…  
– Ну, двум смертям не бывать… – философски произнес Гарри.  
– А одной не миновать, – Блейз усмехнулся. – Пошли играть!

_-конец ретроспективы-_

Мужчины в шоке смотрели на подростков.  
– Все разойдитесь по своим спальням. Немедленно! – Северус грозно обвёл присутствующих взглядом. – Драко, передай мне карты.  
– А с тобой, сын, мы поговорим завтра.  
Подростки понуро разошлись. Гарри, забравшись в свою постель, тут же задернул полог. Он не признался бы никому в том, что он сделал.

_-Ретроспектива-_

– Перестаньте ссориться, – Пэнси взяла инициативу в свои руки. – Предлагаю использовать манящие чары.  
В этот момент Гарри подошел к большому стеллажу с книгами, разглядывая корешки. Он увидел древний фолиант «Зелья средневековья», и руки сами потянулись за ним. Книга была рукописная. Мальчик с благоговением начал перелистывать страницы, и вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, наткнулся на вложенную в ветхий том тетрадь. Но стоило ему дотронуться до неё, как медальон потеплел, испуская слабое свечение. И в тот же миг раздался голос:  
«Возьми её, она твоя», – казалось, слова прозвучали на весь кабинет, но как только Гарри обернулся, ему стало ясно, что никто, кроме него, их не услышал. Он снова посмотрел на неожиданную находку. Самым удивительным ему показалось то, что это была простая маггловская тетрадь, какие используют для дневников или под заметки. Раскрыв её и перевернув несколько страниц, Поттер понял, что ей никто ещё не пользовался. Он как раз бездумно пролистывал тонкие листы, когда раздался звон разбитого стекла. Отскочив от полок, он машинально положил тетрадь в карман мантии.

_-конец ретроспективы-_

Сейчас она была надежно спрятана на дне его дорожной сумки.  
Гарри закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон.

На завтрак подростки пришли тихие и понурые. Взрослые посмеивались про себя, глядя на них. И Снейп, и старший Малфой в их возрасте вытворяли вещи и похлеще. Обсудив ситуацию, они решили не ругать детей, тем более что ничего плохого не случилось.  
– Конечно, Северус, ведь это в моём кабинете разбили стекло, а не в твоём.  
– Но, Люциус, надо быть терпимее, это же дети…  
– Хорошо, мой друг. Я очень надеюсь, что эти чертенята в следующий раз полезут к тебе. И вот тогда-то мы и поговорим, – этим они и закончили препирательства.  
После завтрака Драко, вопросительно взглянув на отца, повёл Гарри и остальных на экскурсию по поместью.

– А здесь у нас оранжерея…   
Поттеру показалось, что это самое прекрасное место, какое он когда-либо видел. Повсюду были деревья и цветы, всё благоухало теплом и солнцем. Они прошли вглубь и остановились перед большим плоским камнем.  
– Смотрите, – Драко указал на него, – отец приобрёл редкий вид змей.  
Гарри подошёл поближе. Странно, наверное, но змей он никогда не боялся. А к некоторым видам, таким как питоны, и вовсе воспылал с некоторых пор неземной любовью. Виноват в этом был случай, произошедший в серпентарии во время празднования дня рождения Дадли.  
Вскоре на камень заползла огромная змея.  
– Это удав собакоголовый, – прошептал Драко.  
– Она красивая, – брюнет, не отрываясь, смотрел на неё. – Привет.  
Змея удивлённо подняла голову и уставилась на него:  
– Кто ты, Говорящий? Как тебя зовут?  
– Гарри Поттер, а тебя?  
– Шшила, Говорящий, – змея почтительно поклонилась ему. Мальчик оглянулся. Его друзья заинтересованно смотрели на него.  
– Гарри, пойдём в гостиную. Надо поговорить.  
– До свиданья, Шшила.  
– Приходи побеседовать со мной, Говорящий, – змея свернулась кольцами на камне, – я так давно ни с кем не разговаривала…  
– Обязательно, – с этими словами Поттер повернулся к друзьям и вместе с ними вышел из оранжереи. По пути в гостиную, которая примыкала к комнате Малфоя-младшего, никто не произнёс ни слова. Гарри шёл, задумавшись о своём. Драко не знал, надо ли ставить отца и Северуса в известность, что его друг – змееуст. Пэнси размышляла, что немногие волшебники умели говорить со змеями: позабытые древние семьи, Тёмный лорд, да до него – Салазар Слизерин. Блейз же продумывал, как можно использовать неожиданно открывшуюся способность приятеля для новых шуток.

– Почему ты не говорил нам, что ты змееуст? – они удобно устроились в гостиной Драко.  
– А разве не все волшебники могут разговаривать со змеями? – Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на друзей и тяжело вздохнул. – Понятно, как сказал бы декан: «Поттер, вы опять выделились». Расскажите хоть, что я натворил на этот раз.  
– Способностью говорить со змеями владели немногие тёмные маги в Англии: Салазар Слизерин, Тёмный Лорд, Лисслоны. В этот список входят ещё три фамилии, мне трудно их вспомнить. Это способность передаётся из поколения в поколение.  
– Драко прав, – Пэнси посмотрела на Гарри. – Тёмный Лорд доказал, что являлся потомком Слизерина.  
– И теперь перед нами встаёт вопрос: откуда Гарри Поттер, сын светлых магов - магглорожденной ведьмы и чистокровного волшебника - мог получить тёмный дар? – Драко подошёл к окну.  
На некоторое время в комнате воцарилось молчание.  
– Мы должны решить, говорить ли взрослым об этом, – Малфой посмотрел на друга. – Это твоё право, рассказывать им или нет.  
Гарри задумался. Всё, что сказал ему Драко, было правдой. Мальчик старался не думать о родителях, так как, попав в волшебный мир, он очутился в сказке. Но ему уже не раз указывали как на то, кем были они, так и на то, что он на них совершенно не похож. В памяти услужливо всплыли слова Эльзы, вспомнилось и письмо.  
– Нет, я не хочу никого ставить в известность. Вдруг эта информация дойдёт до директора? Он тогда мне жизни не даст.  
– Ты прав, – Драко кивнул. – Он и так с тебя глаз не спускает.  
– Вот-вот. Тем более, со змеями я говорил второй раз в жизни.  
– А когда был первый? – Пэнси уже оправилась от потрясения.  
– Вы не поверите… – Гарри взлохматил свои волосы и улыбнулся, – дело было на дне рождения Дадли…

Несколько часов спустя Люциус, проходя мимо комнаты Драко, услышал доносившийся оттуда смех. «Кажется, эти бесенята придумали новую шутку. Хорошо бы над Северусом», – подумалось ему.

– Северус, я всегда знал, что ты любишь читать, но не до такой же степени, – Люциус укоризненно посмотрел на друга. Тот сидел в углу за столом, перед ним стопками высились книги. – Ты пропустил обед.  
Люциус прошёлся вдоль полок. Он по праву гордился своей библиотекой. Ее начал собирать ещё его пра-пра-пра-пра-пра…дед. В ней хранились очень редкие рукописи, а многие фолианты и вовсе существовали в единственном экземпляре. Он подошел к Северусу и взял одну из книг.  
– Хм, ты решил начать изучать колдомедицину? Ну-ну. Хотя в твоём возрасте этим заниматься уже поздно, да и не нужно, – взглянув в серьёзные глаза друга, он забеспокоился. – Что случилось, ты заболел? Может, тебе зелье какое-нибудь подлили?  
В тот же момент вспомнился весёлый смех детей. Точно они. Знать бы еще, что в этот раз натворили!  
– Нет, успокойся, со мной всё в порядке.  
– Дай угадаю. Дело в Поттере? Ну, и что ещё угораздило вытворить это лохматое недоразумение? – Люциус приподнял бровь.  
– Мне кажется, или ты успокоился на его счёт?  
– У меня было время подумать, Северус. Я вижу, как он влияет на моего сына: тот изменился в лучшую сторону. Знаешь, я всегда хотел большую семью. В детстве Драко мечтал о братике или сестрёнке. Мне кажется, он нашёл то, что искал, в Гарри. Он опекает его, беспокоится о нём. Пусть всё идет так, как и должно идти. Главное, чтобы директор не начал влиять на мальчика. Так что опять произошло?  
– Смешнее всего, что Поттер здесь тоже ни при чём. Но мне нравится твоё отношение к нему, – Северус позволил себе улыбнуться. Все вокруг считали, что он опекает Гарри, но главное, чтобы мальчик этого не узнал.  
– Тогда в чём дело?  
– Квиррелл. Преподаватель ЗОТС. Альбусу не очень нравится его поведение. В конце июля он попал в Мунго. Врачи не могли точно установить диагноз. Я почему-то слабо верю в магическую кому… Через какое-то время он пришёл в себя, и вот уже неделя, как вернулся в школу. Но его поведение кардинально изменилось.  
– Хм, очень интересная информация. – Люциус внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа. – Но ведь это не всё?  
– Ты проницателен, мой друг. В заботу директора я, как ты понимаешь, не верю. Этот Квиррелл мне нравится, и не только мне. Ученики от него в восторге. Вот я и решил выяснить, возможна ли полная замена сознания человека после комы.  
– Давай, я помогу тебе, – Люциус был заинтригован.  
Последующие несколько часов мужчины перебирали страницы древних фолиантов в надежде разгадать тайну.

А в это время директор, великий Альбус Дамблдор, нервничал. Повод для душевных метаний оставался неизменным - Гарри Поттер. Год не успел толком начаться, а он уже думал только о мальчишке. Никто и никогда за всю его преподавательскую и директорскую деятельность не приносил ему столько хлопот. И вот теперь он уехал к Малфоям.  
– Эх, Фоукс, чем же он там сейчас занимается? – Альбус посмотрел на феникса. Тот ответил ему насмешливым взглядом и вылетел в окно. – Трус! И зачем я только тебя кормлю? Хорошо, что Северус там. Хотя и он в последнее время доставляет мне проблемы…  
План, ему нужен был новый продуманный план. Вот бы удалось поссорить Поттера с друзьями, или, на худой конец, отвлечь его от них...  
Взгляд директора упал на расположившееся перед его окнами квиддичное поле.  
– Что же мне выбрать? Зеркало или Игру? – на его лице появилась улыбка, а рука потянулась к извечным лимонным долькам. – А ведь, кроме того, необходимо решить вопрос с Хагридом… Мальчик не слишком хорошо к нему относится.  
В это время феникс осторожно заглянул в окно и, увидев улыбающегося директора, перелетел на свою жердочку.  
– Решил вернуться, трусишка? – Альбус насмешливо взглянул на птичку и щёлкнул пальцами. По кабинету разнесся тихий плач, и феникс горсткой пепла упал вниз, но уже через мгновение из золы высунулась крохотная лысая головка.  
– Понимаю, что это неприятно, поэтому постарайся в этот раз быть посмелее, – директор ласково улыбнулся вздрагивающему птенцу. – Хотел бы и я так же становиться молодым…


End file.
